


Him You and I

by lesbionage_incoming



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Bottom Will Byers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Will Byers, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, NSFW, Oblivious Lucas Sinclair, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Mike Wheeler, Smut, Will Byers Is Not Okay, i was drunk when i had the idea, this shit gets sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbionage_incoming/pseuds/lesbionage_incoming
Summary: Of course, Will had no idea how he had gotten himself into this situation. All he knew is that there were drinks involved and he would probably wake up in a lot of pain tomorrow morning. From the various activities. God knows if he would even remember what happened when he woke up tomorrow. If he would remember losing his friends at the party. Drinking a few shots of vodka. Ending up in a strangers bedroom with a boy. But lucky for Will this wasn't just any boy. This was Ian Gunnerson. Schools most respected Senior.-Or. Will gets drunk at a party. Loses his friends. Loses his virginity. Mike thinks someone raped Will. Mike and Will go through many rough patches and in all of it Will forgot to take his meds.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway, Will Byers/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

~20th February 1987~

Of course, Will had no idea how he had gotten himself into this situation. All he knew is that there were drinks involved and he would probably wake up in a lot of pain tomorrow morning. From the various activities. God knows if he would even remember what happened when he woke up tomorrow. If he would remember losing his friends at the party. Drinking a few shots of vodka. Ending up in a strangers bedroom with a boy. But lucky for Will this wasnt just any boy. This was Ian Gunnerson. Schools most respected Senior. 

The senior that everyone knew, the senior that every girl wanted to get into bed with, the senior that every guy wanted to be friends with, the good boy. Or so they thought to be, quite literally ploughing into Will from behind. The sophomore with only a small group of friends, the sophomore that was bullied a lot when he was in middle school, the sophomore that came back from the dead when he was a kid. 

Somehow, was in bed, with this boy. Letting him fuck him into the mattress. And Will loved it. Loved letting this stranger destroy him from behind. If anything, he had fantasized about it for almost a whole year. Until this party. It was like all his dreams were coming true. But who was he kidding. Ian was probably just fucking him to prove he was a faggot or to get himself off.

Snapping out of his thought when he came with a loud groan into the pillows, stomach faced down on the mattress. Ian still pounding away reaching for his own climax, absolutely obliterating Wills now oversensitive prostate. As he kept pushing himself deeper inside the smaller boy Will let out a few small whimpers from being overstimulated. Finally, the other boy groaned and Will could feel his cum filling him up. Ians breathing calmed down as he slowly pulled away from Wills abused hole. Will flipped himself over to look at the ceiling.

After a moment, he sat up and watched Ian slowly pulling his boxers and pants on from next to him. He tried not to make eye contact as he pulled his own pants back up. In the corner of his eye he saw Ian smirking at him.

"What?" Will asked him trying not to sound fucked out. Unfortunately, his attempt was unsuccessful because his throat was slightly hoarse. 

"Nothing, your cute. Ts all." He mumbled loud enough for Will to hear. He couldnt help the blush that crawled over his face. He looked down and buttoned his jeans up as a cover for his red hot cheeks. Ian stood up and walked across the room. Will couldn't see what he was doing as he slipped his shoes back on. Ian spun around with a piece of paper and a pen. "Write your number." He said sounding more like a demand over a question. Will took his opportunity and grabbed the paper and pen to write his house number down on it then handing it back to the boy. He wrote something on it and tore it in half, giving half to Will.

"Thanks." He said with his evil smile. "Ill give you a call tomorrow if my parents aren't home. Maybe you can come over and we can do this again." Wow. Will definitely wasn't ready to hear those words come out of his mouth. He looked down at the paper he was given to see a number and an address. Maybe this wouldn't just be a onetime thing. Did this mean he liked Will? No. No, no, no dont think that. He probably just had fun having sex with Will. Yeah. That was probably it.

"Sure." Will responded absentmindedly. After hearing that one word, Ian bent over and grabbed Wills face to drag him into a quick, close mouthed kiss. He laughed at the shocked reaction from Will then turned around to leave the room. What a weird boy. What a weird, confusing, extremely hot boy. Eventually Will got up to leave. Wait. Nope. He spun around looking for tissues to wipe the bed clean. 

Good enough. He though after cleaning us much up as he could. This time he left the room. Once he was in the hallway, he didnt see people until he got to the stairs to go back downstairs. When he got down he notice Max throwing herself all over Lucas. God she looked wasted. Quickly he fixed up his hair and walked over to the pair.

"Hey." Will said loud enough for them to hear over the music. Max snapped her head around to look at him. "WIIILLLL." She shouted in excitement and practically threw herself into Wills arms. "Where are the others?" He asked Lucas while trying to keep up Max. "They're all outside waiting. I came back inside to find Max and Mike came to find you." He replied. Will nodded and handed Max back over to go find Mike.

He was pushing his way through the crowd when he bumped into Mike. "Yo. Where were you?" Mike asked when he noticed who he knocked into. Fuck. Wills mind began racing while he tried to think of an excuse to disappearing upstairs. "To find you guys." He finally responded.

"Yeah, Steve and Jonathan came to pick us up because Max and El got wasted." He shouted back loud enough as the music only seamed to get louder by the minute. It was almost deafening so Will dragged Mike outside so he could think straight. They talked for a moment more before someone knocked into him and he fell down the porch stairs hitting his head. He groaned and slowly sat up.

"Shiiiiiiiit." The boy dragged out. He looked up with blurry vision to see Ian had bumped into him. He also saw his friend Hugo apologising. The clumsy idiot probably knocked into Ian or pushed him or something but Will didnt give two shits. The only thing he cared about was the pounding headache in the back of his skull. "Fucking hell." He muttered. Ian helped him to stand up and kept apologizing over and over again whilst he helped Will over to Jonathan. 

Will couldn't hear everything but he could definitely hear the sounds of Ian basically freaking out while Jonathan was trying to calm him down. They both helped him into the car and he must have passed out right there because he doesnt remember anything else from then.

\----

~21st February 1987~

Will woke with multiple aches. For one his ass and two, his head. Unfortunately and fortunately he remembered the events of last night and he smiled to himself just thinking about it. He sat up and groaned when his vision went black for a moment. He looked around and recognized Mikes basement. He saw El in her old spot under the table passed out with long hair covering her face. He looked over to the couch and saw Max and Lucas twisted together like a pretzel. He heard talking upstairs so he slowly got up and stumbled up the stairs. 

He walked into the kitchen to see Mike and Nancy talking while Nancy made bacon and eggs. "Morning." Will grumbled while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Mike turned to look at him and immediately rushed to help him sit down on a chair. Will accidently groaned from the uncomfortable feeling in his behind. "Sore head?" Mike asked while watching Will to make sure he was ok. "Sore ass more like." He mumbled unaware of what he said. He quickly saved himself before it got awkward. "Landed on my ass last night when I fell." He added. Honestly, he doesn't really know if he landed on his ass or not. In fact, he honestly believed his own lie.

"Ian and Hugo were freaking out by the way. Ian was very insistent in helping you." He said like it was a strange thing. Technically, it was but he couldn't tell Mike that. Nancy turned around with two plates of bacon and eggs for the boys. 

"Thanks." Mike grumbled whilst he immediately shoved a mouth full of egg into his mouth. Jesus Christ he was still an animal with food. "I'll make more when the others wa- nevermind." She started but stopped when she saw Max and El dragging themselves over to the table with Lucas behind them. "I'll make more now."

"Hey man. You alright after last night?" Lucas asked sounding worried for his friend. "All good." He grumbled back through a mouthful. "Wheres Dustin?" Max asked looking around and noticing that they were missing one. 

"He went to Steves to hang out because apparently the bastard knows how to hold a drink. Unlike you two." He said looking straight at the girls. The two exchanged looks and burst out into laughter. No matter how many hangovers he saw those two go through it would still be hilarious each time. Mainly because even with the normal side effects they always managed to make it seem like a good thing. Will just let out an annoyed groan at how giddy they were. 

"Whats wrong grumpy? Upset about something?" Max teased him. Will just shot a glare at her idiocy. He, to this day, will never understand women. "No. Im using the bathroom. Need a fucking shower." He mumbled as he walked past the group who had multiple expressions on their faces. Some because they had never heard Will swear and Mike because he immediately knew something was off with his best friend. He just had no clue what. "Mike Im borrowing some of your clothes." He said as he walked up the stairs.

He walked into Mikes room and grabbed a pair of trackies and a plain t-shirt. On his way out, he noticed multiple photo frames with photos of the gang. He couldn't help but smiling out how they used to be such innocent kids. Well, before the whole ordeal with the upside down. But that was over. Everyone was ok now. Billy took ages to heal but miraculously he did and Hopper was happy with Joyce. Mike and El became even closer and were practically inseparable. Max really settled in and was like a girl best friend to Will. She was also back together with Lucas after their multiple breakups. God even Dustin has a girlfriend. Even if she lives in Utah. And then there was Steve and Billy. Will had found out about them and they had told him that only Jonathan, Nancy, Joyce, Hopper and the gang knew. Knowing how many couples were around him made him feel lonely. But you never know. Maybe he has a shot with Ian.

He walked out of the bedroom, grabbed a towel from the cupboard, went straight into the bathroom, and closed the door. He stripped down his clothes and shoes then went straight for the shower. Turning the water on and putting it a little hotter than usual, he dipped under. Making sure to clean every nook and cranny, but mainly the hidden sex hair and the dried up cum that had begun oozing back out again. After cleaning himself out and washing his hair, he stepped out of the shower.

Quickly shaking his hair and drying it quickly. He wrapped the towel around his waist and quickly styled his hair. He had a much different hair cut now and it was way better than his old one. He stopped to look at himself for a moment. He was still small but he had definitely bulked up a bit. Sure, he didn't do any sports but he was decently toned for an un-athletic 15 year old. As his eyes skimmed down, he noticed a pair of almost identical bruises on each hip, as a result of last night. 

Will couldnt help but smile as he thought about Ian, his red hair, his body... his moans, the way he thrusted relentlessly into Will and clearly left behind some temporary evidence on his body. Will had known what to do last night, wasn't the first time something has been down there in the back door vicinity. Will was very aware of his own body and letting another boy wreck him, take his virginity, made Will blush. He ran his fingers over the purple marks on his sides and smiled in bliss. 

"Hey Will, just checking if you're ok." Mike asked as he opened the door peering in. Will paused for a moment completely forgetting what he was thinking about and the visible bruises. "Yeah, yeah Im alright." Will replied after a moment. Mike stayed in the doorway but kept it closed enough for obvious privacy reasons.

"Are you sure? You were acting kind of weird earlier and I've never heard you swearing before. I'm just making sure that you're one hundred percent ok because I'm wor- Im worri- are those- are those bruises?" He mumbled as his eyes drifted down and he noticed the defined darker patches in the other boys skin. He looked back up to see Will looking down nervously.

"Will what happened?" Mike asked getting worried about his best friend who had appeared to be hurt. But Mike didn't know any better, Mike thought that someone had hurt Will. He didn't know what the real reason behind the bruises was. Will knew that Mike had suspicions about him being gay. But what would he say if those shitty rumours and observations were true. What would his best friend say if he knew he let Ian Gunnerson do him in the ass? What would his best friend say if he knew that Will had liked it?

"Nothing. Nothing happened." Will muttered while pulling the t-shirt over his head. He picked up his boxers, slid them on from underneath the towel, and dropped it while Mike started up again. "Will dont lie to me, please, those aren't nothing." He pushed, trying so hard to get an answer out of Will.

He put his socks on then slipped the trackies on to hurry up and get out of the damn bathroom that had somehow turned into an interrogation room. "I told you. They're nothing." He pressed getting more annoyed by Mikes persistence. But Mike wasnt ready to give up. No, he needed a real answer because he knew when Will was lying to him. "Will don't lie to me." Will continued to ignore his attempts and slipped into his shoes while saying it was nothing to Mike again. When Will tried to leave the bathroom, Mike closed the door and blocked it.

"Move Mike." Will gritted when Mike refused to budge. Of course Will had to be smaller than him so he couldn't exactly just pull Mike away from the door. He stood as tall as he could to show that he was fine but Mike didnt budge. "Tell me and I'll move." He said. Mike tried as hard as he could to hide the worry in his voice. He only wanted to know what happened to Will but the other boy kept refusing to explain what had caused the bruises.

Will kept trying to push past Mike but he didnt move from the door. "Please just mo-." Will started but was cut off when Mike slightly raised his voice. "Tell me!" He shouted trying as hard as he could not to let the others downstairs hear him raising his voice.

Fuck this. If he really wanted to know so badly then Will would just tell him. It was the only way that the other boy would actually let him leave this bathroom. If Mike absolutely needed to know than it would be his fault if he hated Will after this. Fine. "It was Ian alright. It was Ian Gunnerson." He spat hoping that Mike would move, but he didnt. He stood his ground and just gave a dumbfolded expression to the others boys half confession. "What do you mean it was Ian? What did he do?" He asked letting the concern and confusion weave through his voice. 

"We fucked alright. Last night at the party. When I disappeared it was to a random bedroom where I stumbled across him then we did it." He spat to Mike in an angry tone. He couldnt believe he had actually said it to him. But at the same time, he felt as though he was tough enough to break through a brick wall with his damn head. Mike just stood there frozen in place completely shocked and unresponsive. His mouth just hanging open a few millimeters. "Is that what you wanted to hear Mike? Hmmm? Are you happy now?" He gritted though his teeth and paused for affect and the sole purpose that he felt indestructible. "Yeah, now you know I let Ian god damn Gunnerson plough me into a strangers mattress. What's wrong Mike, got nothing to say? Asshole." He muttered the last word as he pushed Mike out of the way to leave the bathroom.

As he stormed down the hallway to the stairs he heard Jonathans voice, probably talking to Nancy. He sped down the stairs with Mike right behind him. "Will, wait. Just talk to me." He begged Will. But Will didn't care. He just needed to get away from him. "Fuck off Mike. Jonathan, Im waiting in the car." He said as he walked passed his brother, the girls, Nancy and Lucas. 

"Will just wait please." Mike begged again as he reached out and grabbed Wills wrist to tug him back. Will spun back around and was mere inches from his friends face. "Let. Go." He gritted trying not to lose the plot right there in front of everyone. "No." Mike said back in his persistent voice. Will would never say it aloud but hearing his best friend talk to him in his persistent tone made his blood boil. "Why? So you can do some more judging. I don't think so. If you care, then you are going to let me walk away, and your going to respect my decisions no mater how stupid they are. And if not, then stay the fuck away from me." And with that, he yanked his wrist from Mikes grip and stormed to the front door.

"Hurry up Jonathan." He said to his brother. He didn't care if he would get shit for it later, he just needed to get home. He slammed the door on his way out and stormed up the pathway to the car. He pulled the door open, got in, and shut it. He sat down trying to calm down as he waited for Jonathan to hurry the hell up. He felt like he was on fire, like he could fucking kill anything and everything in his path. He lifted his hands to his face for a moment before slamming one as hard as he could on the dashboard from the anger bubbling at the surface. 

"FUCK!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait a couple days before I uploaded this chapter but seeing how many people read the first chapter I thought I would just post it now. BTW SMUT AHEAD

~21st February 1987~

The drive home was awkward to say the least. Will just sat there the whole time staring out the window. Jonathan just sat there focusing on the road while El was slumped in the back seat. Jonathan hadn't put any music on so there was just the simple silence and the rare car or two driving past. By the time they had reached home, Will was practically itching to lock himself up in his room and never have to talk about what happened earlier. But his plans were interrupted when Joyce stopped him at the door. 

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked completely unaware that Will was steaming from the ears because he had heard it so many times in the past two damn days. 

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm fine." He groaned while trying to make his way to his bedroom. El stumbled past him into hers. Since killing the mind flayer, Hopper and El moved out of their little cabin and into the Byers residents since Joyce was now dating him. El was now their sister and Will enjoyed it. The only thing he didn't enjoy was the time it took for them to finish the construction work to add another room to the house to fit a bed for El while Hop stayed in the room with Joyce. Thank god they were pg because these walls were thin. 

"Well clearly you aren't." She mumbled mostly to herself and Will just ignored it while he went to his room and slammed the door. He knew that it wasn't her fault. She didn't know anything that happened but it still pissed Will off that people kept asking him the same god damn question. 

"Is he ok?" Joyce asked Jonathan when he walked in the door. "He had a fight with Mike. Said something about Mike being unsupportive of his choices. I'm not too sure what happened but my best guess is that he came out and it didn't go too well." Jonathan responded taking his best guess at the situation. Will didn't have to come out to his mum and brother because they already knew. They confronted him multiple times about it over the past two years and eventually he caved in and told them.

"Mike?" Joyce asked sounding worried. She didn't understand why Mike would supposedly react like this because the two boys had been best friends since they were just little kids. Joyce decided she wanted to go check in to see if Will was willing to say anything. She opened the door to see Will laying on his bed facing the roof with his eyes closed.

"Can you tell me what happened between you and Mike?" She asked in a calm and quiet voice. Will looked over to her and watched her walk forward and sit at the end of his bed. She didn't seem to be going away anytime soon so what damage would it do if he told her. He just didn't know how. 

"We had a fight." He mumbled laying back down to stair at the ceiling. "What about?" She asked becoming more concerned for her son. Will took in a deep breath and sat up. It would just be better to tell her because it's not like she would shout at him or anything. He would just do it slowly. And not dump it on her like he did with Mike. 

He reached down and Joyce followed his hands and he lifted the side of his shirt to reveal one of the bruises. He tried not to look nervous but it was hard. "There's another one on the other side." He said looking his mother straight in the eyes. "What are they from?" She asked keeping her voice calm and collected. 

"Mum. If I tell you do you promise not to freak out or anything right?" He asked just checking that she would stay calm about this. There were two possible outcomes. Either she would get excited for Will and want to know everything or she would get worried and make sure the other 'participant' was careful. "Yeah I promise baby." She said with a huge smile

"Last night, at the party, I kinda had... sex." He muttered the last part getting even more scared. His mother stared agape at him and you couldn't tell what her reaction would be. "Mum?" He asked to see if Joyce was ok. 

A smile spread across her face and she reached forward to pull her son into a bone crushing hug. "God you're all grown up now. Can't call you baby boy anymore now can I?" She laughed as a joke while continuing to crush Will. 

"Well tell me everything. Did you like it? What was his name? Please tell me that you were both clean." She said all at one bombarding him with questions stacked together. Will did freak out a tiny bit when she said 'his name' but at the same time he expected her to say that.

"His name is Ian, Ian Gunnerson, he's a senior. Yes I liked it and yes he's clean. So am I." He said nervously trying to speak loud enough for her to hear because unlike shouting it in Mikes face, he actually felt nervous and hesitant telling his own mother. "A senior huh?" She said with a big grin spread from one side of her face to the other. 

"Yeah, a senior."

\---- 

Will sat down at the dinner table getting multiple different looks from everyone. Joyce looked happy as ever, Jonathan looked concerned, El looked sympathetic and Hopper was just looking at all of the mixed expression directed to Will and got confused. He didn't ask anything over dinner because he didn't feel it was his right to. Will sat quietly the whole time, peacefully eating his food while praying no one would ask more questions. Thank god they didn't.

When they were all finished eating El and Will went straight for the couch to watch tv. El took the remote and sat on it so Will couldn't change the channel and she flicked through them until she found something decent looking. Will heard a static sound coming from his room then the faint sound of Mikes voice. He noticed El looking straight at him. "He's worried about you." She said to him.

"I don't care. I'm not talking to him right now." He mumbled back while keeping his gaze to the tv. Even if he wasn't even paying attention he wanted to make it seem as though he was.

"I wont ask what happened, it isn't my place, but you need to know that after you ran out the door he was freaking out. He knows he messed up." She said to him. Will listened to what she was saying but he didn't care right now. He was angry with Mike. He didn't care how irrational he seemed but Mike needed to respect and understand his boundaries.

\----

~22nd February 1987~

Waking up the next morning Will had way to much energy for a Sunday morning. He lay there staring at the sun peeping in through his blinds for around five minutes before he decided to get up. He looked over at the clock to see the time was 9:28. Will grabbed a pair of tracksuit pants off the floor and slipped into them lazily. Getting up he made his way to the kitchen and saw Jonathan and his mum in the kitchen.

"You're up early." He said to his brother and mum. He never understood how they always got up so early on Sundays. 

"Someone called around 10 minutes ago asking for you. He said you had his house number to call him back." Joyce said to him hiding the small smirk on her face so Jonathan wouldn't see it. Will nodded his head in response and went to get the small piece of paper from his room that had the number on it. He walked back over to the phone and dialled the number then waited. Eventually he heard the line connect and someone pick up the phone.

"Ian Gunnerson speaking." He said in a polite and respectable tone. Thank god Will had his back to the other two because he was pretty sure there was a blush on his cheeks. "Good morning." Will said into the phone a bit quieter so the others couldn't hear the tone in his voice. Ian beamed his name from the other side of the phone in happiness. "You called me earlier?" He asked Ian.

"I did too. My parents are out of town so I was hoping you could come over." He said, Will could basically hear him smirking from the other side of the phone and it made butterflies rattle in his stomach. God, he felt like a little girl with some stupid crush.

"Yeah. I'll leave soon." He replied quietly. They both said goodbye and Will hung up the phone and went back to his room trying to sound and look unsuspicious. He changed into a different darker pair of tracksuit pants and cleaner boxers. He took his pyjama t-shirt off and made sure to put on deodorant and a tad of cologne so he didn't smell like a pig. He grabbed a another t-shirt and the first clean jumper he could find in his drawer. It was a deep red and had some band on it that Will didn't know. He slipped on a pair of socks and his favourite converse that were visibly old. 

As he walked back out past the kitchen he stopped. "I'm going out. I'll be back later tonight." He said and rushed to the door so he didn't get littered with questions. Jonathan and Joyce gave confused looks but just shrugged. He rushed out the front door and down the porch. Just before he got to his bike he froze. He stood there, just staring back.

"What do you want Mike?" He said trying to say nicely but just sounded sarcastic.

"I came to talk to you." He answered. Will decided he would wait to see whatever Mike had to say but that wasn't going to stop him from leaving. "Talk." Will said while walking closer to him. Now they were standing a meter apart and Mike could feel his heart beat racing as he made the stupid decision of confronting his best friend. 

"I just- you can tell me if he forced you to do it with him." Mike said. Will felt like he was about to fucking explode. Mike really thought that Ian had raped him. He thought that Ian forced him into having sex or some shit. No. No Will wasn't having any of it.

"Really? You came here, to ask me if he raped me?" He said sounding like a madman. He didn't care if his voice was dark and he sounded insane. Now, he was pissed off.

"I did, because those bruises looked pretty bad Will." Mike answered back. Will couldn't hold himself in anymore, he just wanted to fucking scream at Mike about how ridiculous he had sounded. 

"You really think he raped me?" He said through gritted teeth. "No Mike. Ian didn't rape me. We had rough sex, and the bruises are because he was gripping me tight. We had full on, hard, aggressive sex and you know what Mike? I fucking loved it." He spat at him. Will was unhinged. All this rage he never had before in the past few years. Like it was building up inside of him and it was finally exploding. Wills voice was venomous but Will didn't give a shit. He wanted Mike to know that he loved what Ian did to him. Wanted him to know what happened. 

Mike stood frozen in place unable to say anything. Every time he sees Will, he sees the nice boy who loves art, doesn't have a girlfriend because he is too shy to talk to girls, doesn't raise his voice, isn't aggressive, always kind. Mike didn't recognise this Will. Didn't know that this was what Will was. He thought the other boy had said those things to him yesterday because he was trying to cover for Ian hurting him but Will didn't seem to be kidding around or hiding anything. This was Will. Before he knew it, Will was on his bike and gone. Mike set his bike down on the floor and walked to the door. He wasn't just going to leave. Maybe El would be awake.

He opened the door, walked inside and was greeted by El, Jonathan and Joyce all in the kitchen. "Hi Mike." El mumbled when she noticed him. She looked like she had just gotten out of bed and her hair was everywhere. "Hi." Mike spoke in a low voice. Joyce caught on immediately and asked him. "You had another fight." She assumed.

"Yep." He simply said. "I'm guessing he told you what happened." Mike said mostly to Joyce. She nodded her head but Jonathan and El didn't react or respond. "He hasn't told El and I. What happened?" Jonathan asked. Mike didn't know if he should tell them. He knew that this was a personal matter but El and Jonathan were his siblings. If he told them and Will found out then he would probably never forgive him. 

"If I tell you and El please don't say anything to Will. I don't want him knowing I told you guys and you can't tell anyone either." Mike said sternly. 

"We promise." Jonathan and El said at the same time. Joyce gave Mike a curious look because she couldn't understand why Mike was so worried about this. However she was about to find out. 

"Him and Ian, at the party. He slept with Ian at the party." There. He finally said it. The words sounded wrong coming out of his mouth because he didn't believe them. It wasn't that Mike wasn't ok with Will sleeping with another guy, it was the fact that it was Gunnerson and he didn't believe Will when he told him he liked it.

"Ian, Ian Gunnerson, Ian?" El asked for clarification. Jonathan just stood there and watched the whole situation unravel before him. Mike nodded but El was still confused.

"I don't understand? Why is that a bad thing?" She asked the three of them but mostly to Mike. She didn't understand why Ian and Will sleeping together was such a bad thing. She also didn't understand the concept of gay and that a lot of people thought it was unnatural for two people of the same gender to be together. No one had ever explained that to her but she had an idea that it was because they were both boys. "Is it because Ian is a boy?" She asked.

"No, no it's not that, I don't care if Will likes guys but the bruises on his hips. They were so big and they were really dark. Will keeps telling me he liked it and he let it happen but I don't know. I think Ian forced him or took advantage of him." He told them. Jonathan just sat there observing but was worried about the bruises part. 

"I think you're just overthinking things." Joyce said after almost a minute of silence. 

"When we talked about it he said he wanted it." Joyce said trying to reassure Mike that Will was fine. Mike was still unsure. He wanted to believe Will but he couldn't stop thinking about those marks. "But the bruises. They looked so bad." Mike said. He really couldn't help how worried he was for the other boy. He felt like he needed to be there for him.

"Mike, you need to trust him. He has never lied to you about anything. I think you need to talk to him, without objecting." Joyce suggested. 

He had to think for a moment before deciding it was a good idea. "Great. He said he'll be back later tonight so if you want you can stay here for the day and for dinner since Hop has to stay in late tonight."

\----

"Fuck." Will groaned as he was drowning in pleasure. Ian had him on his bed and was hovering over Will. Two fingers pushed inside the younger boy to stretch him open while he left hickeys all across his shoulder. "You like that?" Ian whispered into Wills ear making him shiver all over. Will arched his back further into him and moaned loudly when Ian's fingers prodded into his prostate. "Yeah." He panted.

"God you're making me so hard." He mumbled as he watched Will squirm beneath him. "Fuck me, please, I need you in me." Will whimpered like a bitch in heat. He couldn't help it. He was horny, hard and needed this. Ian slipped his fingers out of Will when he was stretched enough. The older boy settled between his legs and lined up with Wills hole. Will wrapped his legs around Ian's waist and tried grinding to get him to hurry up. He grabbed both of Wills wrists and held them above his head whilst he smirked at him. 

"Ready?" Ian asked to antagonise Will. He just shot a glare at Ian who laughed from his impatience. Slowly he slipped the head of his cock past Wills entrance and went impossibly slow until he got half way. This may only be the second time they've had sex but he still adored watching Will writhe under him. Wills head shot back when Ian unexpectedly slammed the rest of his length in Will immediately hitting Wills prostate right on. "Fuck!" Will moaned loudly.

Ian wasted no time in pounding Will from every angle purposely trying to stay away from his prostate, he wanted to hear Will beg. Will was moaning uncontrollably and his wrist were trying to tug forward to grab onto something as instinct but Ian's grip was tight as his thrusts slowed down enough that the mattress stopped squeaking. "W-Why'd you sl-low down?" Will asked breathing hard when Ian brushed his prostate. 

"I want to hear you beg." Ian's breathe was hot and heavy against Will's lips. His thrusts became so slow that it was agonising. Ian made it seem like he was far from cumming but Will could tell that he was as close as he was. But hearing Ian day those words flipped a permanent switch inside of Will. "Really?" Said in a tone that mixed together unimpressed and stubbornness. "You heard me, I want you to beg." He said in a voice that made Will shake slightly. But Will had another idea. "No." He said in the same voice of authority as the other boy. 

"No?" Ian asked getting curious. He gave one hard thrust then went back to his slow pass. Will's breathe hitched but he didn't let the other know that he liked it. Will smirked at Ian and the second the grip on his wrists loosened the slightest bit he tore them from his hold. Catching Ian by surprise he rolled them and now Will was on top of him. 

"Oh ok then Byers. I see what game you're playing." Ian said with a grin. Will shrugged it off, pretending he didn't know what he was talking about. He ground his hips down and held in his moan so he could listen to Ian.

Will started slowly rising and back down again as he set a slow rhythm. He held back his moans as much as he could and rolled his head back in pure bliss while bouncing on Ian's thick cock. "You done this before?" Ian asked while panting. He had liked Will for almost a year now and knowing that he was currently fucking Will made his mind race. 

"No. Not before the party. Was a virgin. Why?" Will replied then asked a question of his own trying to focus on not cumming before Ian. "Because you really seem to know what you're doing." He said before letting out another moan.

"Yeah, 'ts called porn. Do me a favour. Stop talking." He bossed the older boy. Will didn't know where it came from but he preferred being bossy instead of letting the other dominate him completely. Sure letting Ian fuck him hard was fun but this was better. He started speeding up slightly and couldn't help a moan as he felt him orgasm closing in on him. 

"Fuck." He moaned. Sweat was covering their bodies now and Will's thighs were beginning to burn. "Fuck, nngh, bend your knees up." Will groaned loudly.

Ian complied and bent his knees up not knowing why. It soon made sense when Will reached back and used his knee to give him some leverage and make it easier to fuck himself harder on Ian. His vision went white for a moment and without warning he came hard inside Will with a ridiculously loud groan. He had hoped to hold on for longer but seeing Will wrecking himself on his cock was too much. He never knew how hot Will would look like this.

Will sped up to the point were the bed was creaking loudly and his whole body ached with the need of release. He could feel everything. Could feel Ian's cum dripping back out his hole. Could feel Ian rubbing his walls and slamming his prostate. Could feel his cock pushing at his guts and he focused on that feeling. The feeling of him abusing his insides.

"Shit. Gonna cum." He moaned lowly. He sped up just a tad faster and added a few grinding motions as he pushed himself over the edge. With one loud shout that turned into a moan he came harder than ever. He thought he was gonna pass out. After a moment he slowed down and settled down completely. His hand slid off Ian's knee as he lifted himself off his cock slowly. He leaned forward lazily and flopped onto his back next to him.

"Holy shit." He panted hard and laughed a bit. He turning his head to look at Ian. "That is hands down the best sex I've ever had." Ian laughed. He looked to Will to see him staring at him and he couldn't help but smile. They sat there for what felt like ages but in reality was only five minutes. Just smiling at each other and panting, coming down from their highs. Ian turned around to grab a few tissues and wipe Will's cum from his stomach. When he turned back around again Will's expression had changed. 

"Why? Why me?" He asked. Even though he loved it, he didn't understand. Ian had only just broken up with his girlfriend and he could have gone to fucking any other chick at school. But he didn't, he chose Will. When Ian didn't answer he asked again. "Why me? Why have sex with me?" He asked sitting up.

"Isn't it obvious?" He laughed. "Will I like you. Have for a while now." He confessed, smiling when Will smiled and looked down to hide his now, once again, red cheeks. 

"And after that, holy shit, Friday night was the best decision I have ever made." Will let out a nervous laugh after hearing Ian say that. "Yeah, I don't know what came over me." He admitted quietly while letting out another small nervous laugh. "Well whatever it was, I fucking loved it." He said throwing the scrunched up tissues on the floor to lay back down on his side next to Will. Will did the same and their bodies were mere inches apart.

Will laughed lightly. "You like me huh?" He said to antagonise Ian as a joke. Ian blushed and shoved Will's shoulder lightly. "Shut up asshole." He said with a huge smile. Will started laughing like a madman and it only made Ian laugh with him. They both settled down and Ian flipped Will around so he could wrap his arms around the other boy to spoon him. He pushed their naked bodies together and eventually they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmm. yummy smut. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please comment advice and if you think I should change some things up for the future chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to be longer but I decided to split it in half for the sake of why not. Sorry for the week wait, I was going to post this chapter like two days ago but I’ve been so busy with school that I completely forgot. Anyway, enjoy guys!

~22nd February 1987~

When Will woke up he almost forgot where he was. Until he felt another body pressed against his. The warmth and grip of the older boy bringing him back to the wonderful reality. He moved in the slightest to nuzzle backwards into Ian and ignored the small burning sensation in his abused hole. Will opened his eyes properly to see the time was 4:56. Wow. Apparently they passed out for almost 6 hours. 

When Will moved to get comfortable again heard Ian shuffling behind him as he stirred and woke up. 

"What time is it?" Ian yawned clearly as tired from earlier as Will. "Nearly 5. We fell asleep for ages." Will mumbled. He rolled around so he could face Ian. They sat there gazing into each others eyes. Will couldn't help it. Ian's green eyes were mesmerising to him. They were so beautiful and they really complimented his lightly tanned skin and red hair. Will closed the distance between the two and placed his lips onto the others. 

"Mmmmmmhh." Ian hummed into the kiss. This was the first actually kiss between the two. The first peaceful one the didn't lead to sex. No this was a passionate kiss. Even if it only involved a small amount of tongue. Will barely pulled back after a minute. 

"I need to have a shower and leave." He whispered keeping close to Ian. 

"I'll join you." Ian suggested hopefully but Will knew that was just going to take more time so he turned down the idea. 

"Maybe another time." He said then quickly kissed him before standing up to go find the bathroom. After checking two rooms he finally stumbled across one and walked inside. He didn't feel the need to close the door so he left it half open. Going straight for the shower seeing as he was already naked he turned on the water to cool to wash away the whole sex vibe he saw in the mirror moments ago. 

"Are you sure I can't join you?" Ian asked almost scaring Will. He hadn't heard him coming. He looked over to the door to see Ian standard there giving him a pout. Will couldn't help it. 

"Fine. But no touchy touchy I need to be home soon." He gave in. Ian gave a bright smile and basically tripped over to get into the shower with Will. 

He reached over for the shampoo which to Will looked way to expensive. "Can I?" Ian asked for permission. Will just laughed and nodded at the eagerness in the other boy. He lathered up Will's hair and began scrubbing away. Will had to admit, it was nice having someone else washing his hair. Ian let out a small laugh while scrubbing his hair and playing with it. 

"You're so adorable. Y'like a little puppy dog." Ian said with a funny voice and Will let his mouth gale open in 'shock' 

"Ok first of all you are maybe 5 inches taller than me and actually a lot older than me. And second of all shut up." He mumbled the second part in embarrassment. To be fair Will was still technically 15. His birthday was in a month and Ian already turned 19 so at the time. Yeah, he was 4 years older."Yeah ok." He joked back while washing the shampoo out of his hair.

——

"Am I gonna see you tomorrow after school?" Ian mumbled into Will's neck while the other boy attempted to walk outside the front door. They finished showering and it was already 6pm now. Will knew his mother would probably be getting worried but Ian was so damn enticing. 

"Yeah. You are. But not if you don't let me go." Will whispered in his ear. Ian looked at Will for a moment before pulling him onto a kiss. 

Ian's tongue shot out and into Will's mouth the second he saw the opening. Will moaned in surprise from the immediate action but he still liked it. Who was he to complain. They had only had sex twice and Ian was already wrapped around Will's pinky. Will knew the risk of getting into bed with Ian. He was a 19 year old senior. Will was just a 15, almost 16 year old sophomore. Ian could end up hurting him in ways Will didn't know yet. But while Ian explored every inch of his mouth, he didn't care. He didn't care if this would blow up in his face by the end of the week. All he cared about was now. 

Ian slipped back out and finally let go of Will. "Thank you." Will jokes in a sarcastic voice. Ian laughed a little and watched the other boy walk over to his bike and picking it up. "See you tomorrow." Will reassured. Ian smiled and waved as Will rode off. 

The ride back home again was the slightest bit painful. That was a lie. His ass felt like it was on fire. He spotted his wrists which were brand new evidence and he smiled to himself. He had bossed Ian around during their session and not only did he prefer it. But so did Ian. Not only was it enjoyable but he also learnt that he was clearly the dominant one out of the two. Even if he let Ian wreck him before hand. He spent so long marvelling in his head that he almost felt lost when he realised he was on his own road again. 

He sped up the slightest and lifted his ass from the seat. When he got to his driveway he dropped his bike and went straight for the door. Unaware that there was another one near his own. 

He opened the door and the first thing he noticed was Jonathan sitting on the couch with El. And the smell of chicken roasting. Now Will was no fool. He knew that his mother only made roast chicken when they had guests. But his blood ran cold when he heard the voice of Mike damn Wheeler in his kitchen. He half greeted his brother and sister before storming to the kitchen. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked which surprised Mike. He didn't hear the front door open. When he turned around the first thing was that the t-shirt Will was wearing wasn't his. His jumper was wrapped around his waist. Mike also noticed the hickeys on Will's neck. His eyes trailed down and froze when he saw the new bruise marks on Will's wrists. He took a deep breathe and spoke without exploding. 

"I'm staying for dinner. We also need to talk. And this time I promise no fighting." He said holding his hands up in surrender. 

"Fine. You wanna talk, my room." Will gritted his response as he walked to his room. He heard the sound of Mikes footsteps following behind him and he took in a deep breathe. When he got to his room he slipped his shoes off and the jumper around his waste. 

He spun to look at Mike who was closing the door. "That is extremely suspicious for a guy who says he doesn't want to fight." Will said with attitude. He wanted to be nice to Mike but until Mike was acting better about the situation he couldn't. Mike turned around and looked him dead in the eye. 

"Will, this isn't that I'm not ok with you being gay. It's just, I don't trust him." Mike said. He hadn't actually said it out loud and even if it didn't make it much better it still felt good to get off his chest. 

"Thank you for actually saying that but why don't you trust him?" Will asked testing to see how far Mike would go before he exploded in anger again. Maybe they would break something this time. But whatever Will was waiting for, wasn't going to happen. 

"Well for one, he is 3 years older than you. Will you are barely even 16 yet. And second of all I worry about you. A lot." Mike said without breathing between sentences. Will could understand what he was saying. Why he was scared for Will. But that also annoyed Will. Because Mike thought he was still some fragile little boy that couldn't handle himself. There was a long period of silence when neither talked.

Will turned to his drawers and took out a long sleeve top to put on. He turned back around to face Mike and took off his shirt while talking. "I appreciate your worry for me but I don't need it. And frankly, you don't need to worry." He said. He paused to look at Mike who took a quick skim of his body which was littered with hickeys. He pulled on the new top and waited for whatever Mike was going to say next. 

"You were with him weren't you." He asked but it didn't sound like a question. It sounded more like a statement. "What made you think that Mike?" He asked in a sarcastic voice. Mike didn't think Will wanted an answer but he raised his eyebrows waiting for an answer. 

"The bruises. On your wrists. And the new marks." Mike muttered. There was another long period of silence before Will spoke up again, determined to get Mike to be ok with this. All of this. 

Will sat down on the bed and patted it so Mike could join him. He put on his 'I am calm' facade in hope that this would work. "I know that you worry about me. About the marks. But I need you to know that whatever is happening between Ian and I, is not forced. When you and El finally do it you might understand as well." Will said surprisingly calm. He just wanted to stop this stupid fighting with Mike. He wanted his friend back. Mike took a deep breathe. 

"I promise, I will try to trust him, if you promise that if he does anything that you don't like, you will come straight to me about it." Mike said with all the authority he could muster. Will looked him in the eye and nodded. Mike let the tinniest smile cross his face and he pulled Will into a hug. This morning Will would have pushed him away but right now he enjoyed it. It had been months, years since the two had hugged. It was nice. 

"Just one more thing?" Mike asked with the slightest of hesitance. 

"Why do you like him? Like, what do you see in him." Mike asked. Genuinely confused. But he knew that if he was going to grow to being alright with Ian than he had to know why Will was doing this. If he knew why Will likes Ian than maybe it could reassure him that it would be fine. 

"You really wanna know?" Will said grinning. Mike knew he was joking around and he was happy that Will was. "Yeah. Yeah I do." He responded nodding his head and laughing a bit. 

"Ok fine. I like him because he's tall, handsome, redhead..." he paused to think if he should say the last two words. Fuck it. Mike wanted to know, Mikes gonna know. "Big dick." He whispered in a seductive tone to try freak out Mike. The other boy groaned in disgust and stood up. 

"C'mon man I didn't need to know that." Mike groaned, covering his eyes like he saw something he didn't need to. 'Oh'. Will thought. Mike was imagining it. Will burst out into laughter and started cackling. 

——

~23rd February 1987~

Will woke to the sound of his alarm blaring. He reached over and slammed down on it to make it shut up. He knew he had to get up but for some reason he didn't have the energy. He just wanted to lay there. Fall asleep, roll around, not get up. Will didn't know. It's like his mind was slowing down again. Will knew exactly what this was. 

It had been too many days since he had his meds. He thought about getting up and for a moment he thought he was but his muscles weren't working. His eyes were dropping and all he couldn't do was turn around to lie facing the other side of the room.

He didn't know how long he was laying there but he heard a knock on the door. A moment later his mum walked in. "C'mon Will." She said while going to open his blinds. He pushed himself further into the doona burrito. Joyce noticed her son wasn't moving. 

"Will are you ok baby?" Even if she said she was going to stop calling him that, she was still worried for him. She walked around the bed and sat down in front of him. She immediately knew what was wrong. 

"When was the last time you had your meds?" She asked concerned and quietly. He mumbled "Friday." And she got up to go get them. 

When she got back she gave the tablet to Will who downed it with a glass of water. 

"I'll give you a drive to school and sign you in late. If you need to leave school just leave and I'll handle it ok?" She said while stroking the hair out of his lousy face. He nodded weakly and watched her shuffle around the room. She took out some jeans and a jumper for Will to wear and walked out of the room. He looked at the time to see it was 8:12. 

It felt like he only closed his eyes for a moment but when he opened them again the time was 9:03. He had the slightest bit more energy than earlier so he dragged himself out of bed. He pulled his pyjamas off and slipped into the clothes his mother set out for him. He put on his socks and high tops then walked out to the kitchen to find his mum. 

"Are you ok?" She asked him softly. She looked over him as a quick analysis to see if he looked any better and considering he was dressed and ready for school she assumed so. Will nodded weakly and ate a piece of toast his mum pushed forward. They made their way into the car and drove him to school. When they got in the parking lot his mum handed him his pill bottle. 

"Go sign in, don't forget to take two at lunch and make sure Mike is around to make sure you're ok. Ok?" She asked taking full precaution of him. He nodded and took the bottle. Joyce reminded him to leave if he needed to as he was getting out of the car.

\----

By the time period two was over and snack begun Will was still feeling pretty shit. He was in his locker and digging through his bag for the bottle of pills. He heard footsteps shuffling closer just behind his locker door and he moved it just out of the way to reveal a worried Mike. "Hey are you good man?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just um- I forgot to take my pills. Haven't had them since Friday morning." Will mumbled back while digging more aggressively. Finally he heard the rattling sound of the pills in the bottle. He took the bottle out of his bag and popping the cap. 

“Are you gonna be ok?” Mike asked concerned. Will took out two pills and looked at them for a moment before adverting his gaze to Mike again. He notice Ian walking down the hall with Hugo. Ian was paying attention to Willa and noticed the meds whereas Hugo was too animated in a conversation. Will looked back to Mike again then spoke. “Might take a few days but yeah.” He grabbed his water bottle out and downed both the pills in one go. Usually they made him drowsy so thank god it was lunch time because Will felt like his head was getting heavier as they walked to the cafeteria. 

Will followed Mike as they say at the table with the gang. Mike squished between Dustin and El while Will say next to Max, who was obviously next to Lucas. Will didn’t bother to look at his friends before laying his head smack down on the table. He left his forehead there on the on the cold wooden table as the other looked straight at him. “Is he ok?” Dustin asked. “Yeah. Just took his meds. Forgot to on the weekend.” Mike said while gulfing on his sandwich. 

Will started zoning out as the others engaged in a very aggressive conversation. Probably debating something stupid about superheroes. Will groaned as his head started to pound lightly. He looked to his side at Max who noticed because she was looking back at him. “Can you guys quiet down a bit.” He mumbled before turning his head back down. Their talk quieted just enough that Will could stare at the floor and think about anything without getting distracted. 

Eventually lunch time passed and Will wasn’t feeling it. He knew he would be doing some kind of lecture in the next two periods so he silently made up his mind that he’d just leave. When he got up with the gang as the warning bell went he saw Ian walking towards him. He gave a lazy smile at the redhead then stood and waited. “You still coming tonight?” Ian asked hopefully but quiet enough that it wasn’t suspicious. 

“I’m leaving now. Wanna ditch?” He asked. Ian nodded his head then said something about meeting outside the school doors. Will turned back to his friends again who were just finished standing up. “I’m leaving early.” Will said simply. But the others had questions. Technically just variations of the same question but that was the jist of it. “With Ian?” They all said in different sentences. 

“Yup. Bye guys.” He said walking away before the others could start up with their never ending questions. He got to his locker and shoved his things back in his bag again making sure to get his history books. He made a mental note to find out what the work was to do it by Wednesday. He shut his locker and saw Max and Lucas waving goodbye as they walked into their classroom. Will avoided all eye contact as he made his way to the front doors. He spotted Ian just outside and gave another lazy smile to him. “C’mon” Ian said in a small jokey voice. 

When they got in Ian’s car he grabbed Will’s hand lightly and turned to him. “What where the pills?” He asked softly. Clearly being considerate that Will wasn’t himself. Will took a deep breathe and looked over to Ian. “The pills are antidepressants. They’re for my anxiety, depression and usually I will take, even though I know I’m not supposed to, lithium for the PTSD.” He said in one go. Even though he was hoping he’d make it at least two weeks before telling Ian he was still glad to tell him. Even if it meant he would be concerned. 

“Oh.” Ian said with a sympathetic look in his eyes. Ian knew not to ask more questions for know but he’d save them for later. He didn’t want anything bad to happen to the smaller boy. He also assumed it meant they couldn’t have sex when they got home. But Ian still has another idea. “Instead of fooling around, d’you wanna get pizza and watch movies with me all afternoon?” He asked with a goofy smile. Will couldn’t help but grin the slightest at how adorable Ian looked. “Yeah. Let’s do that.” Will agreed. Ian our the car in drive as they made their way to his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter, please comment feedback because I wanna know if you guys are liking it so far or not


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all. Sorry that this chapter is a little bit shorter. It’s really late at night and I’ve been working on it for 3 days straight so I thought, y’know. This is good enough for this week. Anyway. Here it is

~23rd February 1987~

"Hello, Joyce Byers speaking." He heard the sound of his mothers voice booming from the other side of the phone. He heard Ian echo something about the pizza being here from behind. "Hi mum, it's me." He muttered into the phone, trying to be as loud as possible so he seemed at least the tiniest bit better. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked still sounding cheery. "Nothing, I left early though and I'm with Ian at his house. Don't worry we aren't going to do anything. Literally, he ordered pizza and we're going to watch movies." He said all together assuming that those were the answers that his mum wanted to hear.

"Ok. Just be home for dinner please." She added. "I will. Got to go, bye mum." Will rushed out. He heard her say goodbye then he put the phone back on the wall. Will heard mumbling and incoherent words. Will followed the noise into the kitchen to see Ian somehow making a mess with the pizza. "Dear god." He mumbled while watching Ian fumbling around taking the capsicum off. 

"Why didn't you just order pizza without the capsicum?" He asked while walking over to Ian. He watched closely as Ian licked the pizza sauce of his fingers. "Cuz I didn't know it had capsicum, wasn't on the menu." He mumbled while shrugging. "C'mon." He said with a bright smile. Will followed behind him to the lounge room. Ian turned on the tv and pressed play on the move. He sat down side ways on the couch and spread his legs so Will could sit between them. Will sat down and set the box of pizza in his lap and started to zone in on the movie.

\----

"Will." He heard a small whisper in his ear. Slowly he opened his eyes to see Ian's head just in view above his. "Hi." He whispered to the sleeping boy. Will rolled over so he was on his stomach and laying on Ian's. Wrapping his arm around Ian's torso and resting his chin on the older boys chest. "Hi." He whispered back in the same voice. 

"You fell asleep. It 4:50." He whispered just a little bit louder. Will groaned in annoyance because he didn't want to have to leave. He wanted to stay here and keep sleeping with Ian. Not sex sleeping, but just cuddling sleeping. "Good riddance for that." Will joked lightly as he started to get up with the older boy. "C'mon. I'll drive you." Ian offered. Will nodded slowly and let out a big yawn. The two of them got up and Will went to go find his shoes while Ian put the box of pizza in the kitchen to throw away later. 

Will slipped into his shoes and grabbed his backpack. A few minutes later Ian was walking towards the door with his keys in hand and ready to leave. Will followed him out to the car and got in. Ian put the keys into the ignition and put a song on that will recognised immediately. "Really?" He asked in an unimpressed tone. Ian looked at him with the 'what do you mean, really' look. 

"The Scorpions?" Will huffed. Ian held his hands up in defence and blurred "They got good music ok." Will looked at him and laughed. He couldn't believe he was seeing a guy that listened to The Scorpions. "What's wrong with my music?" Ian said in a fake grumpy tone, trying as hard as he could not to laugh. He couldn't help the small curl in his lip every few seconds though. 

"This is something you find Billy listening to." Will send pointing straight at it. "You mean Billy Hargrove?" Ian said while raising an eyebrow. He put the car in drive after Will burst and exaggerated 'yes'. 

"My body is burning."

"It starts to shout."

"Desire is coming." 

"It breaks out loud."

"Lust is in cages."

"Til storm breaks loose."

"Just have to make it, with someone I choose!"

Will looked back at Ian again who was singing the words with way to much enthusiasm. Will couldn't help but laugh at how adorable it was was. He turned back to stare out the window. Watching all the trees go by. It felt strange seeing Hawkins looking so peaceful. Even though all the shit with the Upside Down was over he still felt this looming feeling like everything could go wrong at any point. Will hated to think about it but he knew it was true and there was nothing he could do to change it.

Will stayed delved in his own head until he realized that they were coming up to his driveway. Will noticed another car in the driveway that didn't belong here. "Is that- is that Billy's car?" Ian asked after recognizing the all too familiar Camaro. "Yeah. Maybe him and Steve came here." He accidently said out loud. Ian was going to ask but brushed it off when he figured it probably wasn't any of his business. Will grabbed his shit and opened the car door. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Ian asked. 

"Yeah. Bye." Will said in a happy voice. It still shocked him that Ian liked him, even confessed to it. He closed the door and turned to watch him drive back and out. He turned and headed for the front door. When he opened it he almost go a fright when he heard more voices then there was supposed to be. Then he remembered. "Hey Billy, Steve." He said while walking to the kitchen. He put his bag on the table to take out his pills and put them back n the cabinet. He noticed footsteps following him and looked up to see Billy leaning right over the table in front of him with his chin resting in his hands, that typical 'Billy has questions' smirk on.

"Will Byers. Who on earth drove you home at this time in the afternoon?" He said in a funny voice because he was enjoying questioning Will like this. And clearly what ever he was doing was working because Will seemed nervous. He took the pills out of his bag and walked over to the cupboard and put them in. He turned and leaned against the counter to look at Billy, who had moved again to stand across from him.

"Will? Are you seeing... a boy?" He asked with fake shock and a huge evil grin. Will looked straight down at the floor. He knew Billy was doing this on purpose to get something out of him. Billy had guessed that Will didn't like girls for a reason and this would prove he was right. "Yes." Will mumbled quietly. Billy's face seemed to light up from the answer. He honestly didn't think that Will would say it out loud.

"I assume you have questions." He said a little bit louder. Billy gave another evil smile. Will gave a gesture for Billy to pour every question onto him. "Age, name, how long, how many times?" Will's eyes widened slightly by how forward his last question was.

"Ok fine I'll tell you but please don't explode on me or anything. I don't need anymore mums right now." Will said nervously yet stern enough. "I am acting as your older friend and nothing else." He said while holding his hands up in surrender.

"He's 19, his name is Ian, since Friday night and twice." He said all in one go. He had a feeling that Billy was going to go off at him for dating a senior but it never came. Instead he just stood there smiling widely at him like he was proud or something. Will didn't notice Billy's eyes skim down to the obvious dark splotches on his skin. Billy moved to the fridge and pulled out an ice pack then held it out for Will to take. "Here, they'll make the bruises go faster." It took Will a moment to realize he was talking about his wrists. He smiled gratefully and took the ice pack.

"Talking from experience?" Will asked Billy. Now it was his turn to make the older boy blush and get nervous. Will snorted from the guilty look on Billy's face. "Cheeky shit." Billy mumbled but was distracted when he saw Steve walking over to him. 

"What are you two talking about huh?" Steve smirked while getting up close to Billy so he would let his guard down. Billy looked at Will for confirmation and Will rolled his eyes and gave in. He nodded his head as approval. "Will's boyfriend." Billy said bluntly with a glint in his eye. Steve's widened a bit in surprise and he looked straight at Will. "Technically he isn't my boyfriend. We're just seeing eachother." Will said because it was true. They hadn't talked about using those terms, it had only been 4 damn days.

"Who?" Steve asked clearly getting as excited as started to indulge into this conversation. "Umm, well, funny story. Ian Gunnerson." Will said guilty looking at Steve mainly because the latest memory he had of Ian was him accidentally pushing him down the stairs. "Y'mean Ian from Friday? Ian who bumped into you and sent you tumbling down the porch stairs? Ian who basically had a panic attack trying to apologize?" He trailed altogether.

"Yes. It started at the party." Will said with a fake oops smile. "Anyway lets stop talking about this please. Why are you two here?" He said to change the topic. It wasn't that he was afraid to talk about it. It's just that he didn't really want to because it made him nervous to talk to other people in general about anything. On the contrary to him telling Mike. 

"Oh yeah, we came to help out with dinner and this one promised to come hang out with El a bit." Steve said as he remembered why they came.

\----

~24th February 1987~

"Ok guys, guys, guys, guys." Will looked up and started to pay more attention when he started to blabber. "What Dustin?" Max said engulfing a mouthful of her sandwich. Will picked up his wrap and took a bite out of it while listening to Dustin going off about their plans. "I'm just checking that everyone got some form of a bathing suit. Steve and Billy are coming to pick us up early since we have a free." Lucas groaned annoyedly at Dustin. "Yes man you've been telling us since yesterday night for crying out loud." Lucas said lazily and annoyed because it was true, Dustin had radioed all of the last night to tell them. Will zoned back out again and noticed a familiar face a few tables away. 

It only took Ian a moment to realize that Will was looking straight at him. He moved his hands to cover the small smile that was peeking through on his face. Will smiled back at him lightly making sure to stay discreet so the others or any other kids wouldn't notice. Will's eyes drifted to the door quickly to suggest that they meet up somewhere else. Ian gave the tiniest nod and turned to his friends. He told them something and Will watched him get up and walk out of the cafeteria. Will looked back to the gang.

"Guys, I'm going to the bathroom." He pardoned himself. They all looked at him in acknowledgement then went straight back to their conversation. Will walked to the same door and looked both ways to see no one in the halls and Ian's head sticking out of a storage closet. He smiled and ran straight to him before anyone would appear. He closed the door behind himself and Ian pushed him to the closest wall immediately. "Aggressive much." Will muttered in a seductive tone. He still felt like shit but it was nice seeing Ian.

"Don't worry baby." He whispered in his ear. "Using pet names now are we, 'baby'." He said then mimicked Ian's tone. Ian scoffed in a jokey way and moved one of his hands to Will's neck to encourage him into a kiss. Will quickly put his arms over Ian's shoulders and straightened hi arms so that he wasn't gripping Ian's neck but it was enough to deepen the kiss.

Before he knew it, he was mewling lightly and slipping his tongue past Ian's lips. Ian exhaled lowly as Will started to dive inside of his mouth. He moved his hands to Will's hips for a more comfortable grip and slotted their legs together so that one was nudged between Will's thighs and slowly rubbing against him. "Stop it." Will mumbled into the kiss after Ian slowly ground his hips. The sound of the bell ringing ended up distracting them. Ian pulled off slowly and looked Will dead in the eyes.

"Can I see you tonight?" Ian whispered loud enough to be heard over the rumbling outside the door. Will sighed and shook his head. "No, sorry. Spending the afternoon at Steve's with the gang." He muttered slightly sad because he would have loved to hang out with Ian again. "Damn."

The two of them separated and fixed themselves up while waiting for the second bell. After around five minutes they heard it go off so Will opened the door to check if the coast was clear. Fortunately it was so he gestured for Ian to follow him out. "I'll see you tomorrow." Will said while smirking at him and speed walking in the direction of his locker. 

Quickly grabbing his books and running to his class. He walked into the half full room and spotted Mike sitting down with a spot saved next to him. Thank go the teacher hadn't started the lecture yet. He was writing things on the board completely oblivious to Will walking in late. All the other students were chatting with each other and Mike leaned over to talk to Will. "Where were you?" He asked suspiciously. 

"Think you already know the answer to that question Mike." Will muttered while grabbing his pen out of his pencil case and opening his book to get ready to write notes. "As long as you're ok." Mike replied to check in with him. Mike trusted Will that he was ok, but he was still cautious and protective over him especially considering the shit that had happened only a few years ago. He didn't know what he would do if the other boy were to ever get hurt like that again. 

Will looked over at Mike. Sometimes he cares too much.

\----

"-and for your sakes, study." Mr Brundy said while dismissing the class. Will followed Mike out of the room and they separated ways to go get there bags. While he was walking over to the front door to wait he heard someone running up behind him. He turned to see Ian running and slowing down when he was near. “Hi. Sorry. Needed to give you something before you leave.” He said huffing like he just ran the whole school. Will looked at him properly and noticed that he was in pe uniform. “Yeah what’s up?” Will said confused. Ian pulled a note out of his pocket and handed it to Will. 

“I won’t be at school tomorrow because I have to look after my cousins in the city but I’ll be done there by 4:30 at the latest and I was hoping that you’d want to go on a date with me, tomorrow afternoon?” He said with the brightest smile spread across his face. Will looked down nervously and could feel his blush. “Yeah ‘course. I’d love to.” Will said happily. He couldn’t believe it. He was actually asked out on a date. A real date, with a boy he liked. 

“Meet at the address at 6:30 tomorrow. And they’ll let you in if you tell them your there with me. I may or may not have convinced my parents to close our family pizza place for the night so no one would prowl.” Ian said in one go. The happiness radiating off his face. Will was going to say something but instead he stood on his toes to get as high as he could without making Ian lean down for him. Paper not still his his hand. He grabbed each side of Ian’s head and planted a quick and grateful kiss to his lips. The kiss lasted for 5 seconds but it was enough for Ian, enough to know that Will was in. He smiled at the smaller boy and said he had to get to class then walked back down the hallway. Will looked over to see Mike and El walking together. El smiling madly because she saw the kiss they shared. 

“El, Mike.” He said greeted them whilst blushing. El looked at him and stood next to him with Mike on her other side. “What was that all about?” She said to get in on the gos like Will was a girl. Fuck it. Will didn’t care if she wanted to know. He guessed she already knew about the two of them though. They began walking through the car park while he replied. “Well I’m guessing you know about me and Ian?” He asked for confirmation. 

“Yep.” She said quickly trying to get to the juicy details. “Well, he asked me on a date.” Will said simply. He looked at the two and even if Mike acted like he didn’t mind Will could still see the small smile curving his lip. They looked forward to see Billy and Steve’s cars. Dustin, Lucas and Max already in Steve’s car so the others went straight for Billy’s car. Will obviously getting the front seat to Mike and El couldn’t sit together. 

“Buckled in?” Billy asked like they were incapable of doing so. “Yes Billy, we aren’t five years old don’t talk to us like that.” Mike groaned and Billy just laughed at how pissed the other boy looked. “I know. I do it on purpose shithead.” He said while still laughing lightly. 

Will ignored their childish behaviour and looked down to open the note with the address. 71 Yorka Road. He had t heard of the Road before. Maybe Billy knew. “Hey Billy? Got any clue were Yorka Road is?” He asked while looking up at him. “Uhhh, yeah. Pizza place outside Hawkins, why?” He said slowly while trying to remember. He and Steve had gone there a few times a year or two ago for dates. 

“Date, tomorrow.” Will said simply while folding the note back up and putting it away in his bag. “Date huh?” Billy said with that evil smirk.

\----

Everyone dispersed across the house to change into their bathers. They all came back around the same time but Will took just a little bit longer because he had to use the bathroom first. Everyone was already in the pool when Will got downstairs but he didn’t mind. He opened the glass door and walked outside. When the pool was in proper view he saw a gap and ran straight at it. “Look our below!” He shouted whilst canon balling into said gap. He came straight back up and the others let out whoops at the surprisingly large splash he made. 

He swam to the edge of the pool to put his back up against it and float his legs. He got around 5 minutes of floating on his own until he heard Mike speak up next to him. He opened his eyes to see the others on the half of the pool splashing around while Billy and Steve cooped up nice and cozy in a corner to do their typical lovey dovey thing. “Got quite the range of bruises.” Mike muttered while moving into the same position as Will was. 

“Yeah I know. And no they aren’t f-“ He started but Mike cut him off to reassure him. “Will I know. I believe you ok I was just pointing it out. And the others will probably notice. What are you going to tell them?” Mike asked at the end. He was curious as to whether Will would keep his secret for just a little longer or tell them sooner than later. “I’m gonna wait. If I tell those three then they’ll bombard me with questions and I’ve only just started seeing Ian. I wanna wait a bit before I tell them. Keeping secrets is fun when the secrets aren’t bad.” Will said sounding actually happier. Usually the kind of secrets he would keep were bad but it felt good saying that it wasn’t a bad thing for him to like guys. 

“This is kind of random but do you think Max and Lucas have done anything yet? Or Dustin?” Mike asked. Will had to laugh because they were 16 years old, well, the others were, Will was still 15 for another month. But that’s not the point. They were 16 years old and Mike still got jittery and nervous about asking stuff related to sex. “God no. Trust me I’d know. Guessing you haven’t either.” Will said while turning to look straight at Mike. 

“Nope. Guess it’s just you. And, well, those two. But those two are obvious I mean look at them. They might as well start humping each other Jesus.” Will looked over to Billy and Steve to see that Steve had Billy hoisted up with his legs wrapped around Steve’s hips and his arms lazily flung over Steve’s shoulders with his back against the pool wall. They weren’t kissing but yeah. They looked just about ready to jump each other’s bones right there. “Guys. Get away from the fucking wolves.” Max said while glaring at Billy. Billy just shot an evil ‘fuck off’ smirk and went back to talking with Steve. Mike and Will floated over to the others to indulge in their conversation. 

About 20 minutes later Mike, Lucas, Will and Max got out of the pool to grab some beers from the esky. Lucas and Mike got back in the pool being careful not to spill their drinks while Max and Will sat on the edge with their legs on the water. While Will was taking a big mouthful of beer he heard Dustin gasp dramatically. “Dude!” He shouted sounding shock. Yup. Here it was. The questions. 

“What the hell happened to you!?” He said loud enough for the damn woods to hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for the shorter chapter, sort of a cliff hanger but not really. Soooooo, date next chapter! Please comment any advice on how the story is going or forever hold your peace because I’m definitely seeing how this fic is gonna play out, and the tags are a definite clue. Anyway bye! And until next week


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. I am so sorry for not having this chapter up like forever ago. I was absolutely swarmed during the last week or so with online school and getting all my shit together and I’m not even going to go into detail about actually getting back to school because it was hell. Then there was the shit ton of assignment that were given out because y’know, teachers think we can snap our fingers and boom. Anyway I’m failing school but that’s fine! Enjoy chapter 5 kids!

~24th February 1987~

"What happened to you?!"

"Oh boy." Mike muttered quietly while Dustin and Lucas began to explode with questions while Max floated and payed no attention to their drama. She didn't feel like becoming that involved in it because she knew it probably wasn't any of her business. Billy and Steve noticed the commotion and only smiled evilly towards Will. He pursed his lips in a straight line out of annoyance and looked back to the group with a fake and nervous smile. 

"What on earth happened?" Dustin shouted again. Will looked at him awkwardly and guilty then down at the beer in his hands. "Take a guess." He laughed quietly while focusing on his bottle for no particular reason. He was just too nervous to look his friends in the eyes. "Who did you lose your virginity too?!" Lucas exclaimed almost louder than Dustin had previously. Mikes eyes widened in the 'oh god I don't want to be here, this is awkward' kind of way. He swam over to the girls while Lucas and Dustin loaded questions on him. 

"Who is she?"

"When did this happen?" 

"Why didn't we know about it?"

"Is this the first time?"

"Was she aggressive?"

"How was it?"

"Stop!" Will shouted in frustration over their echoing voices that felt like they were coming from all around him. His small outburst seemed to snap Billy and Steve out of their little moment to look over and watch whatever hell scheme was about to unravel in front of them. 

"It's none of your business." He said to the two boys. He looked over at Mike in the corner of his eye to see both an understanding and another expression he couldn't quite put his finger on. It wasn't so much an expression and more like his face was speaking to him, saying 'if I can know why can't they.' It made Will feel guilty that he had said that to his friends but he suddenly didn't want them to know about his relationship with Ian. He just didn't feel comfortable telling them yet. 

"But Will. You're supposed to be the innocent one here." Lucas said lowly. Will frowned in embarrassment. He knew that none of his friends expected him to be having sex before them and that they probably would be first, maybe because he was still 15 while they had all already turned 16. Maybe because they always knew Will as the shy artist with a fucked up past. "Yeah, well I'm not as innocent as you think." He mumbled while standing up. He didn't want to have this conversation. He knew it was going to happen sooner or late but he still didn't want it. 

He took his beer and walked off to go inside. He went for the kitchen and sat up on the kitchen bench while drinking his beer all alone. He leaned back and slammed his head against the cabinet out of frustration. He couldn't help the tears that were weltering in his eyes. Even after everything he had gone through he was still afraid of his friends. Still afraid to open up to them about this shit. He hated that he was still scared of everything. He felt the tears dripping down and off his chin and immediately felt the presence of another person. He looked over to see Mike approaching. 

"Are you ok man?" He asked sounding worried for his best friend. Will didn't realize how much he started crying until he spoke up. "No." He said weakly. 

"What's wrong?" Mike said while pushing himself up so he could sit on the island across from Will. The younger boy wiped some of the tears from his face and started talking again. "I just- I feel like I'm fucking scared of everything. Like I can't be safe, like I have to constantly watch out for stupid things. Like back there." He said while gesturing to the pool. "Back there, I got so scared by something so stupid and I fucking hate it." Now he couldn't hold back anymore. All these bottled up emotions weren't good for him and he knew that he slid off the bench and as if on instinct Mike did the same. 

There was only a short moment until Mike was pulling Will in to hug him tight. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He mumbled against Will's head. The smaller boy wrapped his arms around Mikes torso and let it all out. He didn't know where all of these emotions came from but after thinking about it, he had a feeling. "I'm sorry." Will murmured. 

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong." Mike said a little confused to why Will was apologizing. Or what he was apologizing for. "No, no, no I'm sorry for just- this, crying on you, I-I'm sorry." He stuttered while peeling out of the hug. "It's- it's the meds, they're still fucking with my head." He tried to explain to Mike. This always happened if he was off his meds on accident for too long. He would get all fuckey in the head and his emotions would go all weird when he was trying to get back into his normal routine. 

\----

~25th February 1987~

Yesterday hadn't gone as bad as he originally thought it would. After his small breakdown he went back outside and none of the others asked anymore questions about Will's mysterious make-out. He was grateful that he didn't have to tell them just yet because he wanted to be absolutely sure he was ready to tell them. The people he had already told were the only exceptions.

The meds were definitely fucking with his head a little less and he was feeling altogether much better. Or it could be the fact that he was in the car with Billy on the way to go see Ian for their date. He was nervous. Partially because it seemed a bit weird that they had sex twice then decided to go on a date. But Will didn't mind too much about it because he liked him. He had this gut feeling that things were going to go well between the two of them. 

"Excited?" Billy asked sounding happier than Will would himself. He looked over to Billy who was focusing on the road but still had his typical smirk on his face. "Yeah. Nervous too." He replied then added. "What was your first date with Steve like?" He asked. Maybe if their first date was nerve-wracking then it wouldn't be so bad that he felt more scared the closer they got. 

"Steve and I had been sneaking around for about 2 weeks when I thought he was ready to go on our first date together, I wanted to give him time because he's never been with a guy before, me on the other hand too many to count. But the sneaky bastard asked me before I could, which surprised me a lot. Turns out he was planning it for a whole week. We got in his Bimmer, he drove me out to the middle of nowhere for some Chinese place, and then we went out into the woods, drank wine and we, well we fucked." He said explaining or summing up the basics of his first date with Steve. 

"I personally wasn't nervous, been on tones of dates with guys, but Steve. Oh my god Steve was freaking the fuck out. You couldn't tell he was just by looking but the second he spoke up. Let's just say he sounded like he was going through puberty again." He told Will. Will couldn't help but let out the small laugh at what Billy told him. Billy knew Steve didn't want people to know he was scared but he would be fine when he found out it was so that Will wasn't scared.

"But you'll be fine. Tougher than ya think y'know." Billy said almost sympathetically. Will looked up at him with a small smile and a bright thank you glint in his eyes. Billy sighed and looked back up again. "We're here." He said happily. Billy looked to Will and could see how nervous the younger boy was. "Hey man. It's gonna be great. Just don't do anything I would do. Or anything stupid. Even if those two things fall under the same category." Will couldn't help but lightly laugh at the small unintentional humor in Billy's attempt to ease Will. But it worked a bit. 

Will unbuckled his belt and opened the door. "Here I go." He said excitedly. There was only one car in the parking lot and it was the Toyota Cressida that Ian drove. Smiling to himself that Ian was here. Will closed the car door and quickly waved to Billy as a thank you. Suddenly as he opened the restaurant doors all his nerves washed away and he only felt happy. 

Happy that someone would do this kind of thing for him. He was beyond happy. Ecstatic. Ian was too much. A gift to behold for Hawkins High and somehow, somehow Will was the one to win the prize. "Hi I'm here with Ian." He said to the lady at the front desk. She smiled politely and nodded. "Right this way." Will followed her through the dimly lit restaurant and out a back door past all the tables. At first seeming a bit weary of were she was taking him but immediately lighting up with joy when he saw the small lounge area and a familiar redhead. 

He gave a small nod to the receptionist before walking towards Ian. A large smile covering his face. "Byers." Ian licked his lips and smirked at him. "Gunnerson." Will muttered back nervous again. He sat down around a foot away from Ian, facing him and smiling down at the seat. "So. Ian Gunnerson." Will said in a quiet almost seductive voice.

"Yes?" He replied in the same tone only his voice had much more affect than Will's had. "Ever been on a date?" He asked curiously. Instead of responding, Will just smirked and shook his head. "So I'm your first huh?" He asked grinning widely. Ian didn't wait for a response before asking again. "Am I your first for everything?"

"No. Not everything." Ian cocked an eyebrow at the smug tone in Will's voice. Almost taunting and somehow seeming disappointing that he wasn't Will's first for something. Maybe his first kiss? Or could it be his first crush? Maybe Will wasn't telling the truth when he had said he never had sex before Ian. Ian kept the questioning face for another moment and Will responded. "Not my first kiss. First kiss was with a boy after the snowball dance. He kissed me and said he liked me. God I was confused as hell because I thought everyone thought I was a fucking freak. Yeah then he just, disappeared. Never saw him again." Will explained. He almost used a tone that would make Ian jealous and he was. But he kept up the face so Will wouldn't win. 

When Ian just smiled cheekily at him, he spoke up again. "What about you? Who were your firsts?" Will felt like the question should have made him uncomfortable or maybe jealous but he didn't feel so. If anything, he felt curious and slightly intrigued. "First time with a girl, don't remember her name. I was almost 16. First kiss, Jared Harvey, I was about 13. And first time with a guy was Lou Addison when I was 17. I topped. Obviously." He said the last word in an attempt to make Will blush and he was certainly successful as Will was blushing furiously. Will was flushed in his cheeks but couldn't get rid of the thought that Ian's first kiss was with a boy. 

"How long have you known?" Will asked trying to subside his slight embarrassment and defeat. "When I was 9 I had a small crush on a guy and about a year later I had come across the term gay. I thought, if I liked a boy then that was that. But around 11 to 12 I realized that I still liked girls. Late 12 I knew for sure I liked both but I never knew the term bisexual until I was 16. What about you?" He said while picking up the menu to start skimming through the pizzas. 

"I've kinda always known I was guy. Funny enough my first crush was Mike. But that has been long gone since I was 13." Will said to reassure Ian he didn't still like Mike. He had never told Mike that he liked him when they were younger. For a few years, he never understood why he felt the way he did about Mike but when he was 10 he realized it was because he liked him. Obviously Will had been scared and slightly suffering from internalized homophobia but by 11 he had become more accepting of himself. It wasn't until a couple years later during all the crap with the mind flayed that he realized Mike wouldn't like him. Not the way he like El. It took some time to get over him but after his first kiss with another boy, it was easy. He realized that he wasn't going to only like Mike. There would be others out there. Others that might even like him back. And good thing for that or he wouldn't be on a date right now. 

Ian smiles lightly at him before looking down to the menu properly. "Alright, what kind of pizza do you feel like?" Ian hummed while skimming and scanning over each gourmet looking name. 

"Mmmmmm how 'bout barbecue chicken?" Will asked as his eyes stopped on the pizza. Chicken, feta cheese, barbecue sauce and mushrooms. Sounded good. Strange, but good. And oddly enough, he was suddenly craving mushrooms. "Yeah. Alright." Ian said cheerfully while putting the menu down. He leaned forward to the table and pressed the small button in the center of it. Moments later a waiter arrived and flipped open her little notepad. "Alright boys, what'll it be tonight?" She asked politely. 

"We are going to share the barbecue chicken, large please." Ian said while watching her write down ridiculously fast in her notepad. "And drinks?"

"Beer?" Ian asked looking to Will. He nodded in response and Ian replied. "Beer. Two please." Ian asked. She nodded and said it wouldn't be too long before walking away to leave the two boys who were getting seemingly hungrier by the minute.

Before Will had the chance to speak up and disturb the peaceful silence, Ian spoke first. "I- I hope you dont mind, I may or may not have bought you something. I couldnt help it and I just had to. Its like my thing. Spoiling my partners, but thats beside the point, d'you mind?" He said all baffled. Will tried as hard as he could not to laugh at how ridiculous Ian sounded. "No." Will said lightly while shaking his head. "Good." Ian sighed then turned to pick something up.

When he turned back around Will was confused at first but immediately blushed when a small box was opened to reveal a necklace with a ring dangling on it. Will couldnt help but smile when Ian lifted it up. "May I?" He asked like a gentle man. Will didnt respond but just turned around so that Ian could put on the necklace. He turned back again to Ian's gaze on his lips then back up again. 

"Thank you." Will muttered blushing. Before Ian could say something Will leaned forward to plant a kiss to Ian's lips. It was more of a thank you than his actual thank you. Ian hummed lightly into the kiss and a hand wandered to Will's thigh rubbing small circles. The sound of the door opened and the smell of pizza brought them back to the real world. "Boys." The waitress smirked. "Enjoy." She said joyfully. 

\----

"Ian where are you taking me?" Will asked while laughing. He was in the passenger seat of Ian's car who was currently driving him somewhere that wasn't home. "You'll see!" He kept repeating every time Will would ask. The rest of dinner went well. There was laughs. There was a few more kisses. Glances. Touches. Smiles. 

Will's heart soared every time Ian would look at him. He was falling and he was falling hard. Once Ian parked, he looked around. Out in front of him was a small lake that shone from the moonlight. It was beautiful. "Hop in the backseat." Ian whispered in Will's ear. Ooooh. He thought to himself realizing what Ian's intentions where. But now that he knew he was even more so eager. 

Quickly maneuvering himself into the backseat and waiting for Ian. He watched as Ian reached into the glove compartment to pull out a bottle of lube. A smirk grew on Will's face. "Take your pants off." Ian said while getting out of the front seat and back into the car in the back. Will had managed to get his shoes and pants off in time for Ian to get next him and push him back against the seats. 

Before he knew it their lips were molding together in an open mouthed and sloppy kiss. Both of them realizing how much they wanted each other right now. Ian was pulling Will back up again and Will swung his leg over Ian's hips so he was straddling his lap. 

There was hands everywhere. Groping, massaging, grabbing, squeezing. And moaning. Both of them moaning into each others mouths when Will rocked lightly in Ian's lap. He moved from the kiss for a moment so he could wriggle out of his boxer briefs. Immediately moving back to Ian's lap once he was free of them. His lips smashing back to Ian's. 

Quickly without breaking the kiss, he reached over for the lube and popped the cap. Squirting a generous amount on his own fingers. Grabbing Ian's neck with his left hand to deepen the kiss while reaching back with his right. His middle finger traced lightly around his hole and pushed the tip in. He moaned softly at the feeling of something down there. Even if it was only small. 

After a few more teases he pushed the full length of his middle finger into himself and spread the lube before he began to slowly pump the single digit in and out. His body rocked back into his hand at the bare friction of just one finger. So when he pulled the lone finger out he added his index on the next thrust. The burn was light. Barely noticeable but it was there. But with the pain was the pleasure. Will whimpered into Ian's mouth and his panting quickened.

Ian was already rock hard in his pants and Will was hard between their stomachs leaking droplets of pre-cum in between their sweaty bodies. Eventually he pushing in a third. Moaning at the stretch. 

He hadn't even realized that they weren't kissing anymore. He was too focused on the stretch he could feel inside himself. Ian's thumbs were tracing circles in his hips as he watched the way Will's mouth hung open with silent moans and he grinned continuously back on his fingers. "God youre fucking hot." Ian muttered. 

At the single praise Will pulled his fingers from himself and held back the whine from loss. Not caring how wet his own hand was he reached toward in a rush to unbuckle Ian's belt and jeans. He slid them down enough so that his cock sprung out at full length. Will took no time in reaching down and gripping onto Ian's dick. The older boy sucked in a harsh breathe from the cool touch of Will's hand. With the other he poured almost too much lube onto his dick. 

Will releasing his cock to reposition himself then reached back to direct the tip to his gaping yet still tight hole. "C'mon." Ian moaned needily when the head of his cock caught against Will's hole. After taunting Ian for a while he sunk down the first inch or two. Sucking in a sharp inhale at the incredibly large stretch. He tried to stay as quiet as possible so he could hear Ian's reactions. He slowly sat down further on the large cock until all 8 inches were buried deep inside himself. He had to hold onto Ian's shoulders for a moment. 

"Move. Please." Ian begged, so Will did. He lifted himself half way up Ian's length then dropped back down again. Hitting his prostate dead on. "Fuuucckkkk." Will dragged through his moans. Eventually he built up a steady rhythm. Bouncing fast on Ian's huge aching cock. His hands moved from Ian's shoulders so one was on his chest and the other on the roof of the car. 

"Fuck you're gorgeous." Ian muttered while moaning loudly. Will was about to tell him to be quiet but he decided on putting his hand over Ian's mouth instead. Now he was being forced to breathe heavily form his nose. Will continued to whine and writhe on Ian's length. His hips moving at an animalistic pace while chasing his own orgasm. It felt so close yet so far for Will. But Ian wouldn't last much longer. "Wanna feel something cool?" Will asked while breathing harshly in Ian's ear. Will didn't move his hand from Ian's mouth so he nodded weakly instead. 

Will moved his other hand from the roof to reach for one of Ian's. He grabbed it lightly while biting his lip harshly when Ian's cock would hit or drag against his prostate. He moved Ian's hand to his lower stomach and positioned it just right so that Ian could feel his own thick dick pressing up against the inside of his stomach. Ian moaned loudly as he lost himself in his orgasm. No warning whatsoever, he began shooting harshly inside of Will, thrusting upwards on his own accord so ride the waves of his orgasm. Now that Ian had cum Will was finally able to chase his own orgasm. 

He continued to bounce hard on Ian's slowly softening cock, which shifted the slightest and was now slamming head on into Will's prostate. 

With one loud shout Will came. The whole car rocking back and forth along with their bodies. He kept riding with the same speed and only slowing down once he had finished milking everything from himself. Finally, he removed his hand from Ian's mouth. 

"Holy shit." Ian sighed loudly when he took an exhale from his mouth. "Yeah. Holy shit." Will panted while slumping weakly onto Ian's shoulder. Soft cock still buried inside of his hole. Lube, cum and sweat all soaking around his ass. Slowly he lifted himself up and sat back down in Ian's lap. 

He bit his lip to stop himself from moaning when he felt more um dripping from his gaping, slick, and puckered hole. "Ready to go home?" Ian asked in an almost jokey voice and as though Will hadn't just rode his dick in the back seat of his car. "Yeah fucker. I'm ready." Will laughed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment advice and let me know what you think. Because of the holidays I should be uploading once to twice a week then we will see what happens when I go back to school. Hope y’all enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna post this one a couple days ago but let’s just say that my dumbass completely forgot. Just so y’all know, this chapter was going to be a bit longer but I may or may not have gotten lazy and just left it off at that. Anyway, enjoy some attempted fluff! Oh yeah just a quick warning I haven’t done any editing on this chapter so sorry if some parts don’t make sense or are bad English.

~25th February 1987~

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Ian asked while pulling into Will's driveway. He looked forward to see all 3 cars in the driveway meaning everyone was home. But the lights were out so they were probably asleep. "Yeah. Yeah I'd like that." Will replied softly, smiling at Ian.

Ian pulled to the side so his car wasn't in the way then the two of them got out and walked to the front door. Will fumbled for a moment trying to get the right key out because Ian had began planting soft kisses and nibbles across his neck. He turned around surprising Ian and stood on his tippy toes to land a hot kiss to his lips. Eventually he turned around while giggling and opened the door. 

The sight that they were shown when they opened the door was one they wish they hadn't. Immediately both Ian and Will covered their eyes and Will groaned in disgust. Jonathan had Nancy in his lap in pants and a bra. "Really!? You couldn't have made it to your room?" Will said as loudly as he could while still being quiet. He heard the two shifting on the couch and most likely putting on their clothes. "Is it safe?" Will said while locking the door. "Yep, yeah. Safe." Jonathan said quickly. The two boys unblocked their eyes to see Nancy sitting awkwardly next to Jonathan. 

"Ice cream?" He suggested. 

\----

After going to Will's room to change, and letting Ian "borrow" the jumper he took from Ian's room a few nights ago the both walked back out to the kitchen. Ian in his jeans and "Will's" jumper. Will in tracksuit pants and topless since he was naturally warmer than most. Ian following shortly behind him. 

Nancy was shuffling through the drawers most likely looking for clean spoons and Jonathan was opening the 2 tubs of ice cream. Will groaned slightly when the stinging in his behind sharpened after he sat up on the kitchen counter. Ian stood next to him taking the spoon that Nancy offered and thanking her. Ian noticed the look of discomfort on Will's face. "You ok?" He asked while taking a spoonful from the tub Will was holding. 

"Will be." He replied. "How come your home so late? And with a stray?" Jonathan asked while looking to Ian.

"Date and detour." Will said with a mouth full of ice cream. Ian looked down at the ground to hide his blush. Will noticed and snorted when he saw the look of confusion on Nancy's face. 

"I don't get it." She said plainly. Then her face shaped an "o" as she figured it out in her head. There was almost a minute of peaceful silence until the sound of a bedroom door could be heard. Everyone's heads snapped up to see Mike walking out of El's room in his pjs. "Mike?" "Nancy?" Both siblings said at the same time. 

Mike rubbed his eye then walked forward I tot he kitchen then spoke up. "What are you doing here?" He asked directed at his sister. "Visiting Jonathan. What are you doing here?" She asked right back at him. "El wanted to hang out so I came for the night. No there was no funny business. You wanna blame someone for funny business you should be looking at those two." He said while pointing at Will and Ian whilst getting out a glass from the cupboard. 

"Oh please. Those two were practically fucking on the sofa like 20 minutes ago." Will said dramatically while waving at their general direction and swallowing his mouthful. "Dude!" Jonathan whisper shouted to him. 

"It's true!" He said waving an arm around and shoving another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. "Ok can we please stop talking about sex and shit it's grossing me out." Mike muttered loud enough for them to hear him. 

"You didn't seem to give two shits on Saturday." Will mumbled a little louder than he had hoped to. He looked up and saw them all staring at him. "No, Jesus it's fine, I don't care anymore. We good." He said all in one long line with a few more incoherent words. "What happened on Saturday?" Ian and Nancy both asked slowly and confused.

Will shoved another spoon in his mouth then started waving the spoon around while talking. "Mike thought I was raped or Ian forced himself on me or some shit but it's fine. After I came home on Sunday we sat down and talked about it." He explained simply. He looked down after Ian took another scoop and saw they had eaten almost half the tub of ice cream. "A conversation that ended how I wished it hadn't." Will immediately blushed as he remembered one of the last things he had said during that specific discussion. He leaned over to whisper in Ian's ear. "Got a big dick." He said quietly then moved backwards and started giggling at the shocked expression on Ian's face. 

"Dude. That is private information!" He whisper shouted to Will. "I don't even want to know." Jonathan said while holding his hands up in an almost defensive way. Will was going to speak up again with some kind of stupid ending line but he decided not to. He put down the tub of ice cream and his spoon. 

"Alright c'mon babe." Will said while sliding off the counter. "We goin to bed." He said mumbling and dragging Ian by the hands out of the kitchen. The sound of their giggles could be heard then Will's bedroom door closing. 

"Nice seeing Will happy like that." Nancy commented after a few moments of silence. 

"Yeah. It's good that he found someone who's good for him." Jonathan added. Mike looked down at his glass guiltily because no matter how much he acted like he was ok with Ian he was still worried. He just had this gut feeling that something would go wrong. That Ian would hurt Will somehow. But he hoped that he was wrong. He prayed that he was wrong. Will's been through too much, he deserved to be happy with Ian. 

"Yeah. Yeah it is." Mike spoke up. 

\----

~27th February 1987~

Will sat there at their table during lunch completely outside of the others conversations. The other day had been so amazing and he couldn't stop thinking about it for the past 2 days. He sat there fiddling with the necklace that Ian had gifted him and looked up to see Ian looking at him again. Like always. 

"Hey." Mike whispered so only Will could hear him. He looked up at Mike sitting next to him and nodded for Mike to continue. "Ian slipped me this between 3rd and 4th. Told me to give it to you." He said while passing Will a small folded piece of paper. He gave a thankful smile to Mike before looking back down at the note and unfolding it. 

'Meet me in the parking lot after lunch. Bring your stuff too. Ditching. Bring some friends if you want. Pool time' 

He looked back up to Ian who was glancing over at him and smirking. "What's it say?" Mike asked curiously. 

"I'm ditching with Ian." He said while blushing down at the folded piece of paper. "He said I can invite you and El. Well not specifically but he said I could invite friends. Anyway. Did you wanna ditch with us?" He said and tried to explain at the same time. Mike gave him a confused look. 

"What for?" Mike asked slowly. "Arvo in the pool. C'mon, it'll be fun for El." Will said elongating El's name and giving a big pleading smile to Mike. "Sure." Mike said giving up. 

"Great. After lunch in the parking lot." Will said happily. Mike smiled back to him then turned to tell El. Will didn't even notice that Lucas was asking him a question until a fry was thrown across the table in his direction and almost hitting him. "What are you guys planning?" He asked again. It seemed to get the attention of the whole table as they all looked over to my direction.

"We ditchin. No you ain't coming with us." Will said lazily and grinning. He notice Ian turning to glance in his direction when Lucas gasped a loud and exaggerated "Why!?" Will couldn't help but laugh because he had a chip hanging from his mouth. 

"Because your not coming that's why." Will pushed. Lucas, Max and Dustin all started groaning in annoyance to get a rise out of them or make them change their minds but Will was t going to be coerced in any way shape or form by those three pigeons. "Nope." 

Throughout the rest of lunch it was mostly questions like 'why' and shit about them going to meet up with Will's 'secret lover'.Who they were still convinced was a girl. Other than Mike and El. Will almost had the need to tell them but he was too scared. Like that three day adrenaline rush he had used to come out to Mike wasn't going to happen again. 

But thinking about it made him upset. He wished he could have told Mike differently. He wished it was under different circumstances and not because Mike had assumed the worst like he always does. He was far to protective over Will and it's not like it was a bad thing. But when it came to the possible future of Will's relationship then yeah, it would be a bad thing. 

They finished grabbing their shit then went their seperate ways to their lockers. Will made sure to grab everything including his pills which his mother so carefully put in his bag since she had a feeling hanging out with Ian more often was going to be a thing. 

He closed his locker and made his way out to the parking lot to were Ian's car was. He leaned up against the passenger side door while waiting for him and the others to hurry their asses up. He looked up at the sky and watched the little clouds there were float overhead and almost got lost in the peace and quiet of it. Until he heard the sound of El, Mike and another voice that wasn't Ian's. 

He looked down immediately to see Max walking along side next to them. He silently groaned to himself that he was going to have to tell her now. They walked up to Ian's car and Max looked confused. "Who's car is this?" She asked not recognising it to be the popular redheads. To be fair she doesn't really register things until 10am anyway. "Ian's."

As if on cue Will heard another person walking towards them. "Yo." He greeted while pulling out his car keys. He walked around the hood of the car and unlocked it. Mike and El got in squished to the left while Max sat behind Will. "How nice of you to join us." He said cheerily you Mike and El. Max looked to the back of Will's head wondering how on earth he knew Ian. The car ride was silent. Aside from the music playing and the sound of Ian patting his knee with the beat. 

When they got to his house Will had gotten out first and reached the door before the others so Ian whistles for him then tossed the keys for him to open the door. Having been here a couple times he knew which way to go and headed straight for the kitchen while the other three took their time to admire the house. They all finally reached the kitchen and Ian came running back down the stairs again. "I got bathers." He said smiling to them. In his hand was a few pairs of bather bottoms and a few bather shorts for the girls and singlets. "Hope this will do." He said mainly to the girls. They just shrugged and took a pair of shorts and singlet each. 

"Ok bathroom just there." He said pointing to the first door on the right. "And someone can go in the lounge room." He said pointing to the wide archway. Mike headed to the lounge room and the girls for the bathroom. Ian and Will basically ripped off their clothes and underwear and into the bathers just in time for the others to walk out. Will shoved his clothes in his bag and put it on the floor. Ian smiles and told them to follow him and he led them outside to the backyard. The pool was huge. Probably a bit bigger than Steve's. 

Before they got time to walk over to the pool the girls were running straight for it and jumping in. They gathered to one side of the pool when they saw Mike running in after them. The next thing Will knew is he was being picked up and thrown in. "Bastard!" He shouted just before he hit the water. The girls were laughing mad but all laughter turned to screams when it was Ian's turn to cannonball into the pool. He kicked off the bottom of the pool and pushed right up at Will. He wrapped his arms around Will's body and shot them both in the air before splashing back down moments later. 

Max turned to look back to Mike and El and Will didn't even notice or care because Ian was wrapping Will's legs around his waist and pushing him up against the pool wall. But not enough that it hurt Will. Will wrapped his arms over Ian's shoulder and leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "What're you gonna do tough guy? You gonna fuck me right here huh?" He purred then licked up Ian's earlobe. Ian's grip tightened on Will's waist and he laughed lowly. 

Will's hands moved to Ian's face and he pulled him forward to place a strong and passionate kiss to his lips. Their mouths moulded together and all their surroundings faded away. One of Will's hands moved to tangle in with Ian's hair. But they were brought back to reality when Mike spoke. "Can you guys keep the pda to a minimum, we are in the same pool." He said with a purse on his lips. "Yeah whatever drama queen." Will mumbled and went back in to kiss Ian slowly just to piss off Mike. 

"Pda wha- WHAT?" Max started but stopped and basically shouted 'what' when she saw what was happening on the other side of the pool. "God, almost forgot she was here. Y'know this is the first time she has been decently quiet for almost 5 minutes. Even when she sleeps she's fucking loud." Will said loud enough the others to hear it. Ian snorted and laughed a bit. 

"Ok first of all that's bullshit and second of all since when were you dating Ian Gunnerson the hot senior?" She said loudly while being protective. Ian looked straight at Will and raised an eyebrow and a corner of his smirk. "I'm the hot senior huh?" He asked all cocky and with a deep voice. Will laughed then took his chance to break Ian's grip on his waist to push himself up and dunk Ian's head under the water so he could swim over Ian to the others. 

"Exactly a week from tonight." Will said while resting his back against the pool wall softly. Ian had shot back up out of the water and was currently stalking over to Will. Looking suspiciously like he was going to tackle or tickle Will. "I swear to god do what I think you are going to do and you are never laying another hand on me again." Will said pointing a finger at Ian. Ian pouted like a grumpy little boy and settled with swimming over to stand close next to Will. "Be a dear and fetch some beer would you?" Will asked teasingly to Ian.

He narrowed his eyes at the smaller boy in an almost cheeky way but ended up sliding out of the pool and back into the house anyway. "It's like watching an old married couple." Max said laughing lightly. While Ian was gone inside Will took his chance to ask Max. "You don't mind do you? That I'm gay?" He asked getting nervous again. Although he shouldn't be. Her brother was gay for fucks sake. 

"Dude you don't even have to ask me that. If I can put up with Billy for 16 years I can be ok with one of my best friends being gay. And you know what? I love you even more just because somehow you got into bed with Ian fucking Gunnerson." She said with a huge smile. Will gave a thankful look back to her and she replied with a big happy grin. 

"But what's it like though? Y'know... doing, thing..." she asked incredibly vaguely but Will immediately caught on. Mike mumbled something then blocked his ears. "Well- I mean, it's great. I don't really know what to say. Yeah. Sex is the best I guess." Will said not really knowing how to explain it without getting awkward. 

"What about sex huh?" Ian asked suddenly reappearing with a 5 beers in hand. They each took one and Ian slipped back into the pool. Will popped the cap on his bottle and took a large sip before moving behind Ian so he could climb onto his back and hug onto him like a koala. Legs wrapped around his waist. An arm holing on his chest. His chin resting on Ian's head. And beer in hand. 

"Oh nothing, about sex. Just how good it is. But y'know, could be better." He said taking another sip, fully intent on getting a reaction out of Ian. Both the girls started laughing at the expression on Ian's face. "I'm kidding babe, don't be such a woos." Will said giggling and planting a kiss on Ian's head. El couldn't help but awe.

“If you weren’t holding a beer I’d dunk you bitch.” Ian mumbled grumpily like a little shit and Will just started laughing at him with the others. He was pulling a grumpy face but you could see the slight smirk in the corner of his lip every few seconds and it made Max laugher even harder. Will reached to the left and put his bottle of beer down and Ian smiles eavily. Ian slyly put down his bottle then wiggled his eyebrows at the girls. Mike just sat there watching with an amused face. 

Ian took no time in pushing backwards and throwing both himself and Will back under the water. 

\----

“Ok. Who, wants, pizza?” Ian said slowly while skimming through the menu. “Because I, am getting, The Share.” He added. Both the girls said a small yes in victory. Will had already called home to let them know that him and El were going to stay the night at Ian’s. Hopper was very intent on that not happening but Joyce convinced him other wise. Mike has told his mother that he would be home later that night and Max got Steve and Billy to pick her up later that night since it was technically their date night. 

Whilst they all waited for the pizza to arrive they huddled into the living room to watch A New Hope because watching Star Wars too many times isn’t a thing. Max was curled under a light blanket in the recliner. Mike was sitting down with El’s head in his lap while Ian and Will were just full on tangled together so much that they might have been mistaken as one body from first glance. 

It was about half an hour until the pizza arrived but when it did Max took no time in running full speed ahead to the door and taking it from the delivery man and running back to the tv. Ian had to detach himself from Will so he could go and pay for the pizza but when he got back Will jumped straight back into his lap like a puppy, a huge slice cradled in both hands as he struggled to eat it without dropping it. 

After the movie had finished it was already 6pm so Mike decided it was time for him to up and out back home so his mum wouldn’t get pissed at him for staying out longer than he said he was going to. After Mike had left Max relocated to the couch and the girls shared the blanket Max was using while they put on another movie. Eventually after 15 damn minutes of debating on a scary movie or a classic they finally settled for Superman. 

When Superman finished Max had asked if she could take a shower because her hair was all mattered and knotty and she smelt like chlorine. About 5 minutes after she got in they heard a knock on the door. Will stumbled his way up to get it since he knew it would be the boys. “Heyo.” He greeted them while rubbing his eye. He took a proper look at them. “Jesus, you two had fun.” He mumbled. Steve’s hair was flatter than usual and Billy has fuzz on the under side. Yeah they definitely fucked in the car. 

“Max is in the shower but feel free to join us.” He said while letting them inside. “Nice house. Rich huh?” Billy commented and Will replied with a little yup. Billy got closer and whispered in his ear. “Good job man. The rich ones are always better.” Will laughed lightly from what he said and got a suspicious look from Steve. 

Will heard small chatter from the kitchen so he walked to it and was greeted by El sitting on the counter with a beer in hand and Ian opposite from her, also with a beer in hand, in a conversation. “Boys.” She said cheerily. 

“Yo. We haven’t been properly introduced yet. Will introduce us to your boyfriend man.” Billy said wiggling his eyebrows. Steve spoke up as well. “Yeah c’mon man.” Steve and Billy both snorted from the unimpressed look on Will’s face. “Fucking children.” He muttered before turning to Ian. 

“Ian. Steve and Billy.” He said gesturing to the giggling idiots. “Steve and Billy. Ian.” He said then moved to the fridge to get out a beer for himself. Just before he took a sip he remembered what he forgot to do earlier. “Mother fucker.” He mumbled while putting his beer down. 

“Y’good?” Ian asked sounding slightly concerned. Will spent a moment digging through his bags before replying. “Yeah. Just forgot to take my pills earlier.” He took out a couple antidepressants and a couple lithium. The two lithium instead of one was mainly because he wanted to be safe. He walked back over to the other side of the kitchen after Ian got another couple beers out for the boys. 

“Sure you should be having your meds with beer?” Ian asked concerned for Will. He was no expert but he assumed it would be bad for him. “Yeah t’s fine. Do it all the time.” He said downing all 4 with a coupe gulps of beer. They were all in conversation and didn’t even realise Max walking up behind them. “Ready to go?” She asked. That seemed to scare Billy because his hand shot to his chest in fright. Max just laughed at him. 

“Yeah shitbird lets go.” He grumbled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was much better when I read it in my head. Whatever. For the next chapter I had a few ideas floating around in my head but I haven’t decided on what to do yet so it might be a week or two before I update again. Unless I spam out 4,000 words within the next 3 days. Who knows. Aight don’t forget to comment your opinions, lemme know if you likey or nah. Byeeeee (FYI I can’t get rid of the note under this one so ignore it plz)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God damn it's been a minute. Sorry to all who was waitin on my return. Online school absolutely D R A I N E D me. But now it's the holidays so I finished this chapter and now it's the holiday so I'm gonna try popping out a fair amount of chapter. I've done a ton of planning and so far I've got 40 chapters planned. I've got a good idea to were this fic is going and it's gonna hurt. But that's ok. It'll be ok at the end. Anyway. This chapter is kinda short to I'm gonna spend tomorrow writing the next one but for now, ENJOY!

~4th March 1987~

After Max had left with Billy and Steve last Friday, El had ended up passing out in one of the spare rooms while Ian and Will stayed up to watch another movie. They both fell asleep halfway through the second movie, both huddled together in a tangle of limbs. El found a Polaroid camera and decided she wanted to take a few photos of them before walking them up. After they went home later that morning El gave one of the Polaroids to Will. He chased her around the house while she was in a fit of laughing. He ended up putting the photo in his bedside table drawer to keep it safe and hidden from the others, at least until he told them. 

From Sunday to yesterday night they had spent hours together. A majority of Sunday was spent fucking. Same with Monday afternoon. And yesterday they had gone on another date, but this time Ian decided to go full romantic and planned a picnic on the cliff at the quarry. They had sat in the moonlight laughing for hours. Until those laughs had turned into moans. The rest is pretty self explanatory. But in the other times they were together at Ian's they had basically done it almost everywhere. 

Some of the bathrooms. The kitchen. Ian's room. A spare room. The couch. The hallway. Against a wall in the dining room. On the dining room table. Outside against the brick wall. In the pool. Multiple times in the pool. But you name it and they probably did it. Of course Will was having the time of his life. Other than the mind blowing sex they were having, Will couldn't help but think that he was falling in love with Ian. Even in such a short amount of time he knew that at some point within the next few weeks his feeling for Ian were going to become so strong that he would blurt it out.

But that wasn't the most important thing he was thinking about right now. On Tuesday the two boys met up in an empty storage closet during lunch and in the middle of a light make out session Will had an idea to get away for the weekend. The perfect excuse to get away with Ian and some friends. 

"Camping?" Hopper asked stuffing the last piece of his steak in his mouth. "Yeah." Will said with a hopeful smile on his face. 

"With El, Mike, Billy, Steve, Robin, Heather and Ian." He said before putting another piece of carrot in his mouth. Jonathan was sitting watching El and Will look at their parents with the most hopeful look in their eyes. "I don't see why not. I mean as long as you guys are safe right?" Joyce said looking to Hopper for his permission or his opinion. 

"Yeah I guess. But you guys aren't allowed to do none of that while in private y'hear me?" Hopper said sternly. Will barely managed to hold back the guilty blush that threatened to call him out. Both him and El were nodding eagerly. "Also who is Ian?" Hopper said with a suspicious look in his eyes. "Will's boyfriend." El said for Will. Will's gaze averted quickly and said blush began warming his cheeks. He looked back up at Hopper to see a small smirk on his face. "Yeah you guys can go. Friday and come back on Sunday. And you guys had better listen to Steve alright?" He said rising an eyebrow. 

\----

~6th March 1987~  
Will packed the last bag into the boot of Ian's car while El hugged Joyce and Hopper goodbye. Will closed the boot and walked over to him mum and Hopper. "Listen to Steve alright." Hopper reminded Will when he pulled out of his mums hug and into a hug with Hopper. Over the years Hopper has slowly become more warming with the idea of hugs and family affection. 

Will jumped into the passenger seat and waved goodbye as Ian pulled out of the driveway. "Yes!" Will said excitedly and started doing a small victory dance. El leaned forward so she was hovering between Ian and Will and started speaking into the walkie. "Billy, Steve, d'you guys have Mike? Over." She said then waited a moment for their reply. 

"We got Mike. We will be seeing you guys at the small cafe Heather told us about, don't forget to look at the damn map so you know where you are going. And Robins already got Heather. Over." Billy answered 

"Great. See you guys in an hour. Over and out." Will replied this time. He handed the walkie back over to El then went straight to the glove compartment. He felt a small blush creep onto his face when he saw the almost empty bottle of lube but moved passed it and got out a new tape that had an all familiar band on it. "The Scorpions?" He asked El.

"Hell yeah why not." She beamed from the back seat. They spent the first hour of their drive jamming out to god awful songs by The Scorpions but they all still sang the words. They had made it through Love at First Sting and were halfway through Taken By Force when they finally arrived at the café that was so conveniently out in the middle of no where as it seemed.

There was only two cars in the small carpark and they recognized one of them to be Robin's. They made their way inside and saw Robin and Heather sitting down at one of the large tables in the back corner. "Baby Byers!" Robin exclaimed when she spotted Will. 

"Seriously you guys have to stop calling me that. I'm not a little kid anymore." He said while plopping down in the chair against the window opposite to Heather. "Heya." She said cheerily while taking another sip of her strawberry smoothie. El moved a chair over to sit right between Robin and Heather so she could dive into a conversation with her while Robin started up again. 

"Will deary whom may I ask is this tall handsome carrot top?" She said while locking her fingers together and averting her gaze sternly onto Ian like she was interrogating him. She got a small slap on the arm from Heather at the word 'handsome'. "Ok please never call me 'deary' again. And this 'tall handsome carrot top' is my boyfriend, Ian." He said raising his eyebrows a few times and leaning over just the slightest to put a hand on Ian's back.

Robin pulled a fake shocked expression just like Billy had and put a hand over her chest with her mouth gaping open. "Will! How dare you corrupt my little baby Byers!" She said to Ian while barely holding back her laughter. "Should I be scared?" Ian leaned over to Will to whisper just loud enough for him and Robin to hear. "Yes. Very." Will replied. 

"And you shouldn't be saying anything Robin. Last I checked Heather definitely did a number on your whole 'I'm innocent and you're a dingus' thing you had going back at scoops, thank you very much." He said getting a little sassy towards the end. Robin narrowed her eyes at Will and started licking her lips. Will's eyes went a bit wider and he moved back in his seat the slightest from Robins successful attempt at intimidation. 

"Jesus." He muttered then started laughing. Robin couldn't help laughing as well. Ian raised an eyebrow and looked between the two looking slightly scared. "Don't worry buddy they do this all the time. Robin and Steve is even worse. And holy shit I'm not even gonna start with her and Billy holy god it's actually scary." Heather said butting back into the conversation when her and El had turned back to the others after their small gossip session. 

"What bullshit are you talking about?" Billy said basically appearing out of thin air. Casually strutting to the table. He sat down next to Ian. Billy leaned back slightly to look at Will but Will just smiled and shook his head when Billy smirked at him. "We need more space. People pair up on the chairs." Steve said walking up to the table with Mike following behind him. El moved out from between Heather and Robin so Heather could plop down into Robins lap. Robin wrapped her arms around Heather to make sure she wouldn't fall. 

Will and Ian did the same so Will was sitting sideways on Ian's lap with his back up against the window and his left arm draped over Ian's shoulder. Billy moved over to Ian's original seat and Steve sat next to him because no way in hell would two decently bulky men fit on one chair. Mike sat at the head of the table and El shuffled her chair nice and close to him. "Ok time for official introductions. I wanna get to know the boy, sorry, man that has taken over baby Byers." Heather said with a devilish grin on her face. 

Will had to push back his blush and lightly kicked Billy's leg when he snorted at her tone. "This is Ian. You already knew that." He said getting all fake bitchy with her. "Ok calm down shitheads." Robin said to distract them. "So what about you two?" It was Ian's turn to ask so he directed his question straight at Robin and Heather. 

"Well this not so angel here is the love of my life." Robin said with a childish and teasing tone. Billy groaned loudly. "Please don't start up again, we'll be here all damn night." He exaggerated. Ian seemed to catch on pretty quickly because Will heard him snort softly. "Leave her alone. Go get us menus." Heather said back while pouting and getting protectively closer to Robin. 

Suddenly Will felt Ian's right hand slowly snaking down his back and settling right above his tracksuit pants that he was wearing. Ian looked forward not making eye contact with anyone but a smirk could be vaguely seen creeping onto his face. Billy came back with a few menus and Ian picked one up for the two. 

They used the menu to hide behind while the others melted into a conversation. Will leaned forward to Ian's face and slowly moulded his lips to Ian's. It was sensual and it only lasted around 10 seconds but it was enough to rile up Ian to the point where his right hand shot down to grab onto Will's ass when he pulled away from the kiss. 

Will practically squealed like a girl when he squeezed hard. The menu had moved down so the other where seen snapping their necks to look at the source of the noise. Will's hand had already aggressively slapped his own mouth while he silently scolded himself. "So. Fries and a burger?" Ian asked in a casual tone, looking down at the menu. 

"I hate you." Will said holding back a snort. "You started it." Ian shot back immediately. "Oh my god it's like watching '85 Billy and Steve." Robin muttered in the silence which earned her a kick to the shin from Billy.

\----

"Where the hell are you guys?" Billy asked into the radio. He, Steve, Mike, Will, El and Ian had already gotten to the campsite in the middle of what seemed like nowhere. "Oh my god Heather took a wrong turn even though I told her she was going the wrong way, I swear on my life, never let this woman drive you anywhere. Over" The sound of Heather protesting could be heard before it cut out. 

"Well how long is it gonna take you guys to get here? Over." Steve asked snatching the radio from Billy. "I don't know, maybe fifteen to twenty minutes? Over." Robin replied unsure. 

"Ok well don't get lost again dumbasses. We're setting up the site while we wait. Over and out." Steve grumbled. "Neither of them can be trusted in a car I swear." He muttered while walking to the boot of his car. Ian and Will were laughing while Mike and El walked to the car to help unload. Ian and Will ended up walking to Ian's carto unload what they needed as well. 

It was around half an hour before Heather and Robin arrived. The others had set up an unlit fire in the center that was surrounded by fallen logs. Just passed the logs there were two large tents set up. Big enough for 4 people each. One for Billy, Steve, Ian and Will. One for Robin, Heather, El and Mike. 

Eventually a third car pulled up next to the first two and the girls lugged out of the car. "Jesus Chris, holy shit, thought you two were never gonna show up damn!" Billy cheered when the girls went around back to get their sleeping bags and whatnot. 

"Hurry up fuckers, there's a lake 5-10 minute walk that way and I wanna damn swim." Billy exclaimed throwing his arms in exaggeration. "God dammit stop swearing! There's kids!" Steve shot back at him. 

"Oh c'mon they're practically adults man!" Billy shouted back. Steve got up from where he was sitting to start walking towards Billy. "Ok fine I'll stop swearing in front of your kids." Billy said backing down. If you don't know the two it would seem like they were fighting but on the opposite they were actually just flirting. 

Will stood on his tiptoes to say something into Ian's ear loud enough for just him to hear. "And now they tackle. Violently or sexually, we'll never know." And on cue when Steve reached Billy they both smirked and Billy hooked an arm around Steve's neck, pulling them both to the ground in a fit of laughter. 

"Boys." El sighed disappointed. "Boys." The other two girls repeated. 

\----

"Billy where on earth are you taking us?" Heather whined. They had been walking for almost 10 minutes now and they were convinced that Billy had no idea where he was going. Every time they asked, he just ignored them and kept walking. 

Billy stopped abruptly and threw his hands in the air. "YES!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Without any warning he began running. He dropped his towel and the others watched him run full speed ahead into the clear water of the lake. The others cheered in victory and followed Billy straight to the water.

Will dove under the water and straight at El to scare her, earning a large splash to the face from Mike. From there, there was water flying in every direction, unsettling the clear water. Eventually it calmed down and they all dispersed a little. Billy was floating on his back next to Heather and Robin who where talking to Steve. El and Mike where doing their own little thing. Will hooked his arms around Ian's shoulders and hitched his legs around Ian's waist. The two were settled into the water up to their shoulders.

No words, just peacefully gazing into each others eyes. Will spent his time looking over every detail of Ian's face. He had tanned skin. Not tanned like Billy tanned, but far from pale either. Across his nose and under his eyes there were tons of tiny little orange freckles. If Will where to count them he'd be there all night. His eyes were soft, yet bright. Their colour was so deep and utterly beautiful to just sit and stare at them. His lips were soft too. Pink and his bottom lip was thicker than the top. 

Will focused back in again to see Ian smiling at him. "What?" He asked quietly. "You're so beautiful." Ian mumbled past his smile. Will looked down to avoid Ian's gaze and hide his bright blush. "No I'm not." He muttered, he was smiling widely as well. Ian moved his hand to reach under Will's chin and lift his face o look at him. "Don't say that. Never. Never ever, ever. You're one of the most gorgeous boys I have ever seen in my life. Never think or let anyone tell you other wise." Will couldn't look away. He could feel the light sting in his eyes as Ian's words sunk in. 

"God what did I do to deserve you?" He mumbled while leaning forward to push his lips to Ian's in a soft kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the sort chapter. Next one should be up by Sunday. To those of you who are still reading this fic thank you for putting up with me and waiting. So sorry for the horribly long wait. Anyway, tootles kids!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so fucking sorry for being K.O since September. But hey! I’m back! For a while depression and school was really kicking my ass but yesterday I got a shit ton of motivation and spewed out that last 2000 words of this chapter. I am praying that I’ll be posting a bit more often now and for everyone still reading this fic, thank you so much. Anyway, enjoy some angst and fluff!

~7th March 1987~

Darkness. It surrounded him. Everywhere he looked. No matter where he walked, whichever direction he walked into, wherever he moved it was just black. Dark and dusty and covering him. Burying him. Drowning him. 

"Go away."

Faint and echoing in the back of his mind. Head snapping, looking, searching for where the sound came from. Not knowing. The fear of not knowing. Never knowing. Knowing that he'll never know where it was coming from. What it was. Who it was. His fears overwhelming him. Clouding his mind. Filling his head. Pouring from his ears. 

"Go away." 

Again. It echoed again. Like the first. Looking wasn't enough. He began running. Running, running, running. Following his feet in whichever direction they led him. Through the darkness, weaving in and out of nothingness. He couldn't see. Couldn't see where he was going. Couldn't see himself. Like a shadow. A dark shadow, black as the night sky, moving. Chasing, anything he could find. But he found nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing.

"Go away."

Again. Louder than the last. Getting closer. Just keep running. He just had to keep running. Following a voice, he didn't even know if it was there. He kept running, tears streaming down his face, searching endlessly for it, whoever, whatever it was. Surrounding him was like ice, cold and unwelcoming but it let him stay. It let him follow. 

"Go away." 

Again. It was louder and it made him stop. Stop to breathe. Take a break from the running. Eerie silence all around him. But what if he wasn't chasing something. What if something was chasing him. Following him, stalking him. After him. He was out of breathe. Incapable. Week. An impurity in his own mind stopping him. 

"Go away."

A whisper behind his head. In his ear. He snapped. Body forcing a harsh twist to look at the source. Face to face. Himself. But, not himself. An imposter. A monster. But there was no lying. It was him. It was his own eyes staring back at himself. Boring into his own. It felt like the other him was towering over himself. But it wasn't. He felt small. 

"Go away."

It screamed. Loud. Forceful. Tears spilling from his eyes. Fear. Hate. Intimidation. His own voice echoed from the thing he was staring at. Arms thrown back, fists clenched and crying. Crying, crying, crying. 

"Go away, go away, go away!" 

It screamed. He screamed. It was scared of him. Scared of himself. Fear of himself. Overwhelming. Loud and unbearable. He was the source of his own fears. He was crying with it. It kept screaming at him. The same two words. Over and over and over again. On repeat, like a broken record. 

"Go away." 

It sobbed weakly. On its knees. Mirroring Will. Only Will was covering his ears. Screaming. Begging for it to stop. Unaware that it had. Pleading himself. Forcing himself. Scaring himself. Shouting back at himself to stop. To go away. To leave him alone. And it did. But the screaming never stopped. 

\----

"No!" Will screamed. Shooting up straight. He was crying loudly and his whole body shook violently. He rattled the others in the tent awake went he shouted and they were rushing to his side. "Hey, hey it's ok." Ian tried comforting him. Will leaned into Ian's chest and let the older boy wrap his arms around his shaking body. He clenched his chest tightly in hopes to stop the fear coursing through him, so strong that it literally hurt.

"Will." Steve tried. No response, he just kept shaking, body covered in sweat and his own tears. "Will." His eyes snapped to look at Steve. "Will, what happened?" He asked slowly. Ian's gaze was fixated on Will and focusing on comforting him but the sound of the other tents rustling could faintly be heard.

"He wouldn't stop." He sobbed weakly, more tears where dripping down his face and off his chin as the shaking did nothing but get worse. "Who Will? Who wouldn't stop?" Billy asked. He had moved to kneel down next to Steve with a hand on his shoulder. Footsteps could be heard outside of the tent, but only one set of them. "The other me, I- he wouldn't stop, he just kept shouting, louder and louder. Too loud, I couldn't make him stop, he just kept screaming, go away, go away, go away." He barely managed. Lip quivering with his words.

Ian shifted so he could put a bent knee under Will legs and Ian's other leg behind his back, crossing his ankles to cradle Will. He moved his right hand to cradle Will's head, holding the shaking boy closer to him. Ian heard the zip to the tent opening then El's worried voice. "Will? Was it a nightmare?" She asked kneeling down in front of him as Steve moved to sit back with Billy. Will nodded his head. 

"Hey, you're ok, you're safe, he can't get you. You're safe, we're safe." She said hesitating to place a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Her words were small and quiet but they still managed to soothe him in the slightest. Eventually he stopped crying and stayed with shaking, less violently, but he was still shaking. "What did you see?" She asked quietly.

"Darkness, everywhere. And he was chasing me, shouting, screaming, go away, go away, go away." He said slowly and with the same quiet tone that was barely heard. Only loud enough for them to hear. Ian could see the sympathy in her eyes when she looked at him. This horrid gut feeling pooling in his stomach, a voice in the back of his mind screaming 'warning' at him over and over again. Ian had known that there would have been some kind of trauma from the unknown things in Will's past. He knew what to expect, but this, this worried him, it really did. 

Every fiber in his body vibrating, wanting to protect the small frail body that was shaking in his hold, the need to help him from something he didn't even know. But holding Will now, he couldn't help but feel this overwhelming feeling of caring for him, it almost felt like an instinct to him. An instinct to shield Will from anything and everything.

It didnt take too long to calm him down, Ian had started rocking slowly, so slow you couldnt really see it happening. El had already left the tent after Ian had nodded to her, signaling an "I got this" look. Steve and Billy had lay back down together to fall back asleep while Ian an Will stayed, cradling Will in his arms to ease the boy. It was only around 10 minutes later that Wills breathing had calmed down and he had fallen back asleep again, gripping onto the arm that was holding his head.

Ian wiped away the tear tracks before they dried on Will face then started moving slowly to lay down. He moved the knee from behind Wills back to under his knees with his other leg. As they went down Ian stayed on his side and put his arm under Wills head, his legs draped over Ians. As Will shifted slowly, moving further into Ians chest, Billy spoke quietly. 

"He won't wake up again, if he gets nightmares he only gets them once a night." Ian looked over to Billy and gave a quick nod. "This happen often?" Ian asked. Billy's eyes drifted for a moment to think about it. "It used to." He mumbled barely loud enough for him to hear. "It's been months since it was this bad though." Ian was going to speak up again but Billy spoke first.

"I'm glad, yknow. Im glad that you're here for him. Not a lot of people would put up with this kind of stuff y'know. But with that, I gotta ask..." He said trailing off while waiting for Ian to give him permission to finish asking his question. Ian hesitated to nod, nervous as to what he was going to say. 

"I know it's kinda early to be saying this, but do you see your relationship with him lasting?" Billy asked trying not to get defensive. Out of all the kids in the gang, Will was his favorite. He would never say it out loud but he would die for the little Byers. Billy knew how hard it was to be a kid, a teen boy to be more specific, and one that likes guys too. Obviously he didn't know personally how bad his childhood was but he had heard of everything from Steve. And he knew how scary it was, being the way that they were in a small town. 

There was barely a moment before Ian responded. "Yeah, I do. I like him, a lot, and if he is ok with it I wanna make this last." Ian said, without having to think about his answer. He knows that he likes Will, he knows that he cares about Will. "Good. I don't know you all that well but I like you. You're a good guy. And, a little word of advice. If things get rough, if something happens to him again, whether it be a panic attack, a nightmare, a breakdown, hell, if he thinks anything bad about himself. You have to be there for him." He said before taking a break to breathe and think about how he should say this next part. 

"Things will get worse, they always do, no matter what and he's been through so much, so, please." Billy begged. "Don't abandon him and don't hurt him either, because I will personally have to murder you." Ian couldn't help but let out a small laugh, that he quickly disguised as a huff, from Billy's threat. 

"Don't worry man, I'm not that kinda guy. I ain't gonna hurt him. And I sure as hell aren't abandoning him either."

\----

Will woke to the sound of laughing outside of his tent, he remembered his nightmare, clearly. He almost shivered just thinking about it. It was so fucked up and when he woke up it was the worst reaction he's had in a while. He almost forgot where he was until he felt a warm breath against his ear. "Morning." Ian whispered, voice groggy and low from sleep. 

"You ok?" Ian asked after a moment. Will turned his head and smiled at Ian, nodding. They were still in the same position as how they had fallen back asleep into. Will's legs draped over Ian's, using an arm as a pillow. Will moved to grab onto Ian's chin softly. Both of their mouths open, breathing softly into each other, until their lips met. It was soft and tender. Slow. A little bit of morning breathe but they didn't care.

They stayed like that. Kissing slowly, enjoying the warm glow from the sunlight trying to break past the material of the tent. Like the tent would protect them from the outside world. From the horrors that Will had lived though, from the horrors he knew deep down were still out there, upside down or not. 

Will relaxed immediately when he felt Ian's arm under his hand. He traced his fingers slowly up the length of Ian's bicep. The pads of his fingers trailing up the smooth, freckled skin. Ian hummed softly into the kiss, making quick to drag the two of them into a sitting position so Will was straddling Ian's legs. 

The smaller boy was quick to steady himself from falling and immediately grabbed Ian's face with open palms, laughing softly into his mouth. Eventually the kiss slowed and came to a stop, their mouths barely millimetres apart. Will's eyes fluttered open to meet Ian's, already staring directly at him, it was like Ian was looking inside him, past the glow that he saw in the younger boy, past the smile on his face, past the laughs that were pure and innocent. 

"Thank you, for last night." Will whispered, his breath hot and tingly against Ian's lips. "It's ok." Ian reassured him with a smile that would make anyone's heart throb in their chest. 

"I mean it. You didn't have to hold me like that, you didn't have to help. But you did. And it did help, a lot. So, thank you." Will spoke adding a light seriousness to his tone. He shifted slightly so he could untuck his legs from straddling Ian to curling them around his waist and hooking them behind his back. Ian's hands shifted down to hold onto Will's own waist lightly. 

"I did it because if you haven't noticed, I really like you, and usually that means I care about you too. And if you ever have another nightmare like that I won't hesitate to help you." Ian said, meaning it as a promise. Will laughed lightly at the endearment from Ian. If Ian didn't calm down with the lovey dovey stuff than Will knew he was going to fall in love with him. 

"Oh, loverboy, fly me to the moon." Will whispered, trying hard not to laugh. "Oh, sweet man, take me to the stars."

Will laughed lightly, like music to Ian's ears, and leaned forward to pull the older boy back in to kiss him again. 

\---

"Seriously Billy? It's four in the afternoon." Steve exclaimed. Billy was walking toward his car to open the boot after suggesting that they play a drinking game. 

"Yes, Stevie. We are in the woods. In the middle of nowhere. Not a person in sight. And I, have, beer!" He cheered. To be fair he did end up pulling out to six packs and those god awful red cups that are usually at parties.

"Jesus Christ please help us." Steve muttered when Billy started handing out a drink to everyone. He sat back down lazily next to Steve and laughed at the look on his face. "C'mon princess. It'll be fun. Drink if it applies to you, yeah?" He said to Steve then to the rest of the group. Steve sighed before picking up his drink and popping the lid off. "Remind me why I love you again?" He said with another sigh. "Got a fat ass." Billy said back. "Got a fat ass." Steve replied. Heather chocked on her own spit. 

"Ok stop please before I vomit. I'll go first. If you've ever kissed someone the opposite gender." She said along with a large sip of beer. Will sat there looking around at the group to see all but him and Robin taking a drink. "Women." He said after his sip, immediately shuddering in fake disgust. "Oh boo hoo you big man whore." Robin sassed back at him. 

"Ok miss sip a drunk. I'll go next. This ones for the sluts." He said swinging his head back and taking a giant swing. 

"Ay Hargrove." Robin said to get his attention. "Fuck you." She said flipping him off and repeating Billy's actions with her own drink. Billy just cackled loudly. "Mike!" Billy yelled. 

"Ok fine, just sit down." He replied. Taking a moment to think about what he could say. Pretend he didn't mutter the word 'dumbass' under his breath. "Drink if you've punched someone." Billy and Steve clinked their drinks together and took a swig each. Will watched as everyone else except for Heather drank. Not including him. He, Mike, El and Max may or may not have gotten in a fight last year resulting in a few hands being thrown. 

"El!" Will gasped as a joke. She threw a stick at his head in return. He laughed and nuzzled himself further into Ian. He was sitting on the log with his legs spread so Will could sit between them, his back resting on the log. 

"Ok then bitch. Who here should probably be dead?" She laughed. A year ago, maybe even less than that, they probably wouldn't have joked about this kind of stuff. But now that they new they were safe, from anything upside down related, they joked more about it. It was in the past and they had all agreed that it was better to move on. 

It was for the better. For all of them. And it helped. Instead of always treating their past as some horrid forbidden memory, even though it was. They had all understood, in their own ways, that it was ok. They couldn't just wallow forever. They deserved to treat their own trauma with celebration that they survived, not sadness and sorrow because it happened. 

"Amen!" Will shouted. Billy, Heather, El and him stood up to toasted their drinks together, all silently agreeing to finish their drinks in one go. Billy threw his bottle at a tree near them and whooped loudly. The others all laughed at him. Will went back to sit down next to Ian instead of in front of him. He plopped his head down onto Ian's shoulder and watched as a seemingly drunk Billy walked over to them and squatted. 

"How are you drunk?" Ian laughed. 

"Don't tell Steve, I spiked the drinks." Billy said accompanied by what sounded like a giggle. "I can hear you!" Steve shouted to him. Billy blew him a kiss. 

"How do you spike alcohol?" Will whispered to Ian. "I have no fucking clue dude." He replied. The both of them watching as the older boys seamed to have what look like a telepathic conversation between each other. And by the looks of it Billy was winning. He shot back around to look at them barely a few seconds later. 

"Ok, I have a small superpower and I'm getting some real big vibes from you two." He said with no control to his volume. "Oh no. Not this again." Heather said dramatically as she stood up to walk over to them. The others joining behind her. 

"What?" Will asked, ridiculously confused as to what was happening. "I have a sixth sense." Billy slurred. "Bullshit." Robin piped up. 

"Ok shut the fuck up. Let me do my magic." He said closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Oh I gotta see this." Steve whispered sitting down next to Ian. Mike and El where standing behind Billy. Heather and Robin next to them. Robin sitting down next to Will. 

Wills hand subconsciously reached over to rest on Ian's knee as they waited for whatever Billy was about to do. 

"I got it!" He shouted, managing to startle everyone around him and not surprisingly himself as well. 

"Submissive top, choking kink." He said pointing to Ian. 

"Power bottom, daddy kink." He said pointing to Will. 

Wills jaw practically dropped to the floor while Ian blushed a shade darker than blood. "What the fuck?" Heather laughed hysterically. 

"Oh god I wish I was deaf." Mike muttered. El laughed at him, pulling him back so the could go sit down again. "So was I right?" Billy asked, beaming at them. "Yes." From Ian, "No." From Will. 

"I do not have a daddy kink!" He said exasperatedly. "Hey. It's ok." Billy said reassuringly. "You know denial is the first stage but you just have to learn to accept.." he trailed off. His voice drowned out by Heather and Robin laughing so loud it could put a mob of roaring lions to shame. "Oh god this is so embarrassing." Will whispered to Ian. 

"I mean it's pretty hot though."

"I hate all of you." Will laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it. I finished writing it at literally 6am yesterday so don’t mind the crack at the end. I can also say that this fic will definitely be going places and I have created a full on plan including descriptions for each chapter and etc. I can also say that for the next 4 chapters it will be pretty calm (minus the heavy smut that is coming) but shit goes down at 12. Anyway, again I am so sorry for being inactive and I hope y’all stick around. TOODLES!


End file.
